Rise of the Supreme Emperor
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Its been a few weeks after the Dark World adventure. Jaden has returned along with the others after reveing them. its a new year and two girls have come to DA. but there is another who has come to the Island and he searches for something. Season 4 AU.
1. A Rude Awakening

_Hey, everybody. This is YugiohFreak54! I hope this story captures your attention like it did with 'Darkness is my Ally' and its sequel. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Claimer: I own only the story plot._

Everyone was sleeping in their respective dorms. Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus had bunked down for the night, but stayed up talking about the new students that were coming to the Academy. Jaden Yuki had asked his two friends over for a sleepover.

"I hope that they can duel decently, so that I can have some serious competition." Jaden said as he leaned back.

"I sure hope so, Sarge. Everyone on this island isn't very tough for me." Hassleberry replied.

Syrus looked a little down when he spoke.

"I just hope there will be a duelist that I could beat in one round." He said sadly.

Jaden and Hassleberry looked at him and laughed.

"Don't worry, Sy, you'll find someone you can beat, all you got to do is…" Jaden started.

But in the middle of that thought, they were thrown from their beds as the island shook like a pair of crazy maracas. After 15 crazy minutes, Jaden got up and looked around his room.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaden asked shakily.

"Nothing broken." Syrus replied.

"I'm present and accounted for." said Hassleberry.

"What in the name of Duel Academy was that? Slackers, you've better have a good reason for waking me up!!!!" came a roaring question from next door.

"We didn't have anything to do with it, Chazz!!!" hollered Jaden.

"Then what happened?" The snotty kid replied.

"Don't know." All three cried in unison.

"Well, we better find out." Chazz muttered under his breath.

When Jaden, Tyranno, Chazz, and Syrus got outside, they were shocked by the silence around them. Not knowing what caused the quake, they headed off to the Obelisk blue boys dorm to see Professor Crowler. When they got to the dorm, everyone was already there to talk to the faculty, who were just as confused as everyone else.

"Atticus, Alexis, what's going on?" asked Jaden as a slight blush came to his face as he said Alexis's name.

"Who knows? All we know is that the island had an earthquake of some kind." replied Alexis not seeing the blush.

"You think that something was damaged? Anything at all?" Chazz asked.

Before Atticus or Alexis could say anything, Chancellor Shepherd spoke up.

"Students, I know what happened 15 minutes ago moved you all into a state of shock, but I will tell you that I will send our best duelists to check out the area where the smoke is." Sheppard said.

After he said that, he looked to Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno and slightly nodded. They all got the message and headed off to where the smoke was coming from.

When the gang got there, they saw that the site of the smoke wasn't even damaged nor did it even have a crater hole.

"What do you think happened to cause the earthquake, guys?" Atticus asked to everybody.

"Don't know, Atty, but It may have just opened a crack just above a volcano tube and the lava below is belching out smoke." Jaden replied.

This startled everyone in company.

_Jaden rarely, if at all, pays attention in class. _Alexis thought to herself.

After searching the area for a time, even the others came to the same conclusion Jaden himself had made. But little did they know that someone was watching them from the cover of darkness, his faceplate lifted to reveal his dull red eyes and stern face.

_Hmm,_ _so this is Duel Academy. Soon the cards that were wrongfully taken from me will be mine again. _He thought to himself.

_Okay, there it is. Chapter one of Yugioh GX: Rise of the Supreme Emperor! Sorry, that it's so short. Hope you like it. Read and review please!_


	2. New Arrivals

_Hey everyone. Hope you liked the first chapter of Rise of the Supreme Emperor. I will now be writing it in different points of view. Please read and review. I'm posting this chapter again because I spotted several mistakes when I was checking it over. The reason I didn't remove it before was I was in a rush due to an appointment. Sorry about that._

**???'s POV**

As I looked out over the stern of the ship and in to the sea, I couldn't help but feel that my first year at Duel Academy would bring me and Noel back in contact with someone we both lost. I looked down at my reflection in the water, I had blue hair with gold streaks running through them and light brown eyes. I was…a little well developed for my age. I looked over at Noel, a petite girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, as she played with her hair and locket nervously. I didn't blame her; Duel Academy housed the best and brightest duelists the world has ever seen.

"Hey Lani, don't worry about academy life; it will be great to see Alexis again after five years." I said.

Noel looked at me, with pain in her eyes when I called her nickname, and said glumly, "Yeah, I guess so."

As she went back to reflect, I got the feeling I was being watched. When I turned around to look at the ocean again, I came close to hitting Aster Phoenix.

Aster looked at me after he stopped me from hitting him and asked a question.

"Excuse me, but are you the new students for Duel Academy?" He asked me.

I was so startled at nearly hitting a pro duelist that I couldn't speak. Luckily Noel spoke up.

"Yes, we are the new students. I'm Noel, but my real name is Noelani, which is Hawaiian, and this is Jordi." She said first pointing at herself and then at me.

"Nice to meet you, Aster." I said after I finally got my mouth to work again.

"Are you going to Duel Academy as a student as well, Mr. Phoenix?" Noel asked.

"No, I'm just going to meet with the chancellor and a few friends." He replied.

We chatted with him for an hour when the boat's horn sounded, signally our arrival at Duel Academy.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**??? POV**

After I had landed at this rotten place, I wondered why I had even bothered to come. The computer system was too easy to hack into with the power of darkness guiding me. After I placed myself on the new students arriving, I began to lurk around and see what information I could dig up about this place. After 3 hours of looking, I heard a female voice shouting for someone.

"JADEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" said the voice in a whiny tone.

When I saw the person, I recognized her from some video footage from the GX world tournament to know who it was. It was Blair Flannigan, a female duelist who was obsessed with Jaden Yuki, the best duelist in the school. I stuck to shadows and watched carefully. Blair was obviously looking for Jaden, except for a different reason.

"JADEN YUKI!!!! YOU EITHER COME OUT AND GET TO THE OPENING CEREMONY OR ELSE!!!!!" She screamed.

_Jeez, she's so loud._ I thought to myself.

Just then a little boy with light blue hair and wearing a blue jacket ran in with a girl of golden blonde hair and several pieces of jewelry close behind.

"Blair! We found Jaden!" said the sky-blue haired boy.

Blair whipped around to the two of them with her eyes shining.

"Really? Where is he?" She asked joyously.

She seemed happy and delighted at the news of Jaden being found.

"He's already at the assembly room, waiting for us." said the golden hair girl who was standing close to the boy.

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's get going then, you slowpokes." Blair squealed as she ran off.

After they had left and I made sure that no one was coming, I stepped out of the darkness and brought my hood over my face. It was time.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jordi's POV**

"Quiet please, quiet down everyone." A 'man' named Crowler said.

When no one had calmed down, he practically screamed into the mike.

"QUIET DOWN, PLEASE!" He screamed which caused some feedback.

That got everyone to shut up real quick.

"Ahem. Welcome. We are gathered today to welcome the new Duel Academy students to our fair school. Now, without farther ado, the new students of Duel Academy. First up, Ryan Fiske, Ra Yellow dorm…"

This continued for at least an hour. I sighed waiting for my name to be called; I looked at where Alexis was. She was sitting next to a kid with big hazel eyes and brown hair, except for the top which was a sun-burnt color, which reminded me a lot of Jason Nexus minus the sun-brunt color, Noel's dead brother and my secret ex-crush.

Suddenly my name was being called, "…Jordi Star, Obelisk Blue girls dorm."

I stood up and walked up to the stage, waving to everyone.

"…Noelani Nexus, Obelisk Blue girls dorm."

Noel stood next to me, also waving to everyone.

"Now, I believe that that is… oh, wait, I missed a name. Ahem. Is there a kid with the name of Nemesis?"

At the mention of that name, my blood froze and my heart stopped.

_No. Not him. Not here._ I thought.

I looked at Noel, who also had a look of fear on her face.

"Well, if there isn't a boy named Nemesis, I guess that concludes the…"

Suddenly there was a kid with a black over coat with the hood pulled up and an even blacker cloak swinging behind him appeared from a portal in front of everyone. He looked at all the senior and junior students with that dreaded hood over his real face. After looking at everyone, he turned to Crowler and spoke with a voice that made the air in the room drop to negative 6.02x1023 degrees Celsius.

"I am Nemesis, Professor. And I'm glad to have joined you here. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance of a duel exam due to a malfunction in the duel disks." He said coldly.

"Completely understandable, Nemesis. You may duel one of the senior or junior students tomorrow." Crowler replied in a drone like voice.

"Thank you." Nemesis said.

As I looked at the exchange I saw that this was my opportunity to defeat the man who took Noel's brother and my would-be boyfriend from me.

_That is Chapter 2 of Rise of the Supreme Emperor. I hope you like the story so far. And just for you guys to know this is a slightly altered universe. The story is set at the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4 but Jaden returned with the others after his union with Yubel. His hair in the style from the fourth season and he's still his easygoing self._


	3. A New Breed of Heroes

_Yugiohfreak54 here with the third installment of Rise of the Supreme Emperor. I hope this story is captivating. Please review. Disclaimer: see other chapters. Claimer: see other chapter and I don't own The Anti Heroes. Those guys belong to DangerZone2. Oh and something I forgot to say in the summary and in the first chapter. I have self-inserted myself in the story but you have to guess who I am. Now, on with the story. _

**Jordi's POV**

Nemesis crossed his arms over his chest as he stood along with all the other new students. I knew Nemesis because of what he did to Jason. After Jason mysteriously disappeared from home, Nemesis came to our junior high school and said that he had died facing him. Everyone was a bit skeptical about this claim because Jason had skills that put many pros to shame until Nemesis showed us a video of the duel between the two. As I watched, I saw that Nemesis had countered every single move of Jason's. At the end of the video, it showed Jason's life points hitting zero and him falling over dead. Nemesis then disappeared after that and no one had seen him since. Now, here he was, back and probably ready to kill again.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Noel's POV**

After the ceremony was done, I headed to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm with Jordi. Seeing Nemesis had shaken Jordi and me up, but there was nothing we could do about it except keep a close eye on him. When we had gotten to our rooms, we found Alexis waiting for us with two other girls.

"Hey, Noel, Jordi! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Alexis asked.

"It sure has. How's Academy life treating you?" Jordi asked.

"It's been a little bit of an adventure for the past three years." Alexis said, smiling.

Then the two other girls behind Alexis cleared their throats.

"Alexis, you said we could introduce ourselves when you were done talking." They whined.

She looked over at them and sighed.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY. Introduce yourselves. Jeez." She said in an exasperated voice.

The taller one with light red hair turned to us with her eyes shining.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine. You got any cute brothers or cousins in the blue boys' dorm?" she asked.

"Hey, Jasmine. I'm Noel, short for Noelani. And yes, I do have an older brother." I said

She and the other girl perked up at the mention of Jason.

"But he's been dead for five years."

That answer brought their faces to fall flat on the floor. Then the girl with black hair introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Mindy." She said in a perky tone.

"Pleased to meet both of you. Well, guess it's time to unpack and get use to life here at the school." Jordi said.

As Jordi and I were unpacking our things, with help from Alexis and her friends, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. But my attention was diverted away from the feeling when I heard Mindy squeal.

"OMG!!!! This boy is super-cute! He's even cuter then Atticus!"

As I looked at what she was squealing about, I saw Jordi turn two shades of pink. That was when I noticed that it was a picture of Jason.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nemesis's POV**

I silently observed everything happening in the girls' blue dorm from the darkness. When I saw the girl with black hair get excited, I thought I was spotted. But, as luck would have it, she was getting excited over a picture she discovered. A picture that had a former face on it. I grunted, letting the memories come up, so that I could have more pain and draw upon the darkness. Jason and I were always inseparable; many actually went as far as to call us the Emperor of games, a title that was unachievable even to the King of Games. But I knew that only one would become the Emperor of games. So I decided that I would become the Emperor and let Jason die as the pauper he was. But I knew it was time to leave and head back to my temporary dorm room at Slifer Red. I had to prepare for the duelist that I had chosen to be my opponent.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**The Next Day (Narrative POV)**

"_HEY BOSS! WAKE UP QUICK!"_ Ojama Yellow cried.

"Uhg….what is it, you pathetic excuse for a monster?" Chazz said groggily.

"_You won't believe who you facing today at the entrance exams."_ Ojama Black said.

"Idiots'. The entrance exam already happened back on the mainland. Now let me sleep." Chazz replied turning over in his bed.

"_B-B-But boss, not everyone took the dueling exam."_ Ojama Green replied.

"_Yeah. Nemesis didn't because of a malfunction in the computer system."_ Ojama Black said worriedly.

"_And he chose you as his opponent."_ added in Ojama Yellow.

That got Chazz up so fast that he flew off the bed and into the closet, landing with a CRASH. After getting dressed in his normal clothes, he took off for the arena.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Narrative**** POV**

Nemesis was waiting at the duel arena when Jaden, Atticus, Alexis, Jordi, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Tyranno, Noel, a new girl named Mana, and Blair arrived. Blair sat next to Jaden, making Alexis glare at her, while Mana sat next to Syrus.

"Man, where is Chazz? He's never late for a duel." Jaden asked.

"Ten-four, Sarge. Maybe private Princeton is just too chicken to fight." Tyranno replied, snickering.

"I heard that Ra-Yellowbelly!!!" Chazz roared from somewhere.

Everyone turned to look at where the voice was coming from and it was coming from the entrance of the duel arena.

"Chazz, you made it." Atticus said.

"And not a moment too late. Now are we going to CHAZZ…IT…UP?!?!?!" Chazz said with a laugh.

Nemesis looked unnerved, but it was difficult to tell with that hood covering his face.

"Heh, you ready newbie?" Chazz asked.

As an answer, Nemesis lifted his Duel Disk which was in the shape of some weird fighter. **(A/N: Nemesis's disk resembles Megatron from the 07-movie version of Transformers which I do not own.)**

"I'll take that as a yes." Chazz said.

But just then I heard Ojama Yellow whimpered.

"What now, you baby?" Chazz asked angrily.

"_Boss, look."_ Ojama Yellow said and pointed to Nemesis.

Chazz looked and what he saw made his face become pale. Next to Nemesis were Duel Monster Spirits, some Chazz had never seen before.

"Its game time." Nemesis said coldly.

Nemesis: 8000/Chazz: 8000

"I'll start first." Chazz said drawing a card.

He looked at his hand. It contained all the armed dragon cards, a Pot of Greed, and Ojamagic.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

As he looked at the two new cards, he came up with a strategy.

"I play Graceful Charity and draw three new cards, but after that I must discard two."

The three new cards were X-head cannon, Y-dragon head, and Level Up.

"I discard Y-dragon head and Ojamagic. Thanks to the effect of Ojamagic, I gain the Ojama trio!"

Chazz took three cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"Next I play Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode, then I'll play 'Level Up!' making Armed dragon LV3 grow up to be Armed Dragon LV5. After that I end my turn and discard 3 cards."

_Heh, I got this duel in the bag._ Chazz thought.

"It's my move." said Nemesis.

He drew a card and then looked at his hand. He then chose a card and placed it in one of his zones.

"I play Anti Hero Turbulence in attack mode."

A monster that had 4 wings and turbines on each of the wings came onto the field. A stats screen came up showing that the monster had 1800 attack points and 800 defense points.

"If this monster is Normal or Special summoned successfully, I can take a monster with "Elemental", "Destiny", "Evil" or "Anti Hero" in its name and summon it to the field." Nemesis said.

"What!?!?!" Chazz yelped.

"I think I'll play Anti Hero Infernal Warlord in attack mode."

Another monster appeared on the field. It had a built like Elemental Wildheart, but he had blood red armor all over him. The stats screen read that it had 1600 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"**As long as Infernal Warlord stays on the field all monsters with "Anti Hero" in its name gains 400 attack points."** A female computer voice said.

"You're kidding, right?" Chazz asked.

"I don't kid around." Nemesis said barley above a whisper.

After the attack stats of both monsters had both tacked on the increase to both monsters making their attack points read:

**Anti Hero Turbulence= 2200**

Anti Hero Infernal Warlord= 2000

Nemesis continued his assault.

"Next I play Polymerization and fuse Anti Hero Hurricane with Anti Hero Volcano to form Anti Hero Inferno Wingman!"

"Inferno who?!?!?" Chazz cried, unable to hide his fear.

"Anti Hero Inferno Wingman. Just think of him as Flame Wingman but with more power." Nemesis said.

A monster with demonic wings arose from a ball of black fire and landed next to Turbulence. He looked a lot like Jaden's Flame Wingman but he didn't have the dragonhead on his left arm. Instead, he had _2_ dragonheads on both of his arms

Then the computer voice spoke about Inferno's Special Power.

"**Ability of Monster: This card cannot be special summon except by fusion summon. When this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the destroyed monster DEF."**

"Thanks to Infernal Warlord's ability, Inferno Wingman's attack power is 2500. More than enough to take out your Armed Dragon LV5. Inferno Wingman, attack! Searing Hellfire!"

Inferno Wingman soared up into the sky and then cartwheeled to plummet into Armed Dragon LV5 destroying it and inflicting 100 points of damage to Chazz.

Nemesis: 8000/Chazz: 7900

"Don't forget the amount of effect damage you take from Inferno's ability, Chazz. Armed Dragon LV5 had 1500 defense points, so you lose 1500 of your life points."

Nemesis: 8000/Chazz: 6400

"I can still go, Nemesis. You aren't joining Duel Academy this year!" hollered Chazz.

Nemesis chuckled, obviously amused.

"Wrong. You see, Chazz, you've got no spells or traps to back up your bluff. Now, Turbulence, Infernal Warlord, double attack on Chazz's LP!"

Turbulence and Warlord rushed Chazz and hit him with a classic one-two punch.

Nemesis: 8000/Chazz: 4200

Chazz growled as his points dropped even more. Nemesis placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. Chazz drew his card when Nemesis activated one of his facedowns.

"Go, Ring of Destruction! I chose my Anti Hero Inferno Wingman. But now I will counter it with Barrel Behind the Door. Since you are a senior, I take it you know the effects of these two cards."

Nemesis: 8000/Chazz: 0

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A FRESHMAN?!?!?!?!" Chazz roared.

"Your strategy would have worked if you had bothered looking at your cards, but it wouldn't of matter. Either way you would have lost." Nemesis said as he turned around.

Noel was stunned to see Chazz be beaten so easily. She wasn't the only one; the rest of the gang as well were stunned as well.

"Whoa. Talk about a fast duel." Missy said, breaking the silence.

"I'll say, Nemesis defeated Chazz with cards that resemble Jaden's cards." Syrus replied.

Then Nemesis looked at them from the entrance and spoke in that cold voice of his.

"Would anyone else attempt to fill in his shoes?" He asked.

The gang all shook their heads no and he looked at them and laughed.

"Pity. I was hoping one of you at least had a spine."

As he took off, everyone surrounded Chazz, who was lying on the floor, to see how he was.

_Alright, first duel and it lands Nemesis in Duel Academy. Looks like it'll be a difficult year for the GX crew. Please read and review._


	4. Marry me?

_Alright everybody thanks for the reviews that you've given me and I will try my best to update soon. _

**Noel's POV**

I looked at everyone in Chazz's room. They all had a look of glum, bewilderment, and confusion all rolled into one.

"Sheesh, what's with all the long horse faces?" I asked.

That got a snicker from Atticus.

"What's so funny, Atty?" Alexis asked warily.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said, waving his hands.

"Come on or do we have to beat out it of you?" Blair said menacingly.

"Well, I guess I could tell you, but you would hate me for life." Atticus said.

"Why?" Both Alexis and Blair asked.

"Because Noel just described you guys!" Atticus shouted as he pointed at the girls.

"That is it! Prepare to get pummeled!!!!" Blair and Alexis shouted in unison.

They both took out big mallets, like that belonging to Amy Rose from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' video games, and started running after Atticus, swinging wildly and missing a great deal.

"Oi. Tell me, you and Jason were never like that, Noel, please." Jordi pleaded.

"Never in that way, Jordi. But then again Jason rarely showed his emotions to anyone, even to our family." I replied.

"That's true. Jason was always the cool type. I guess that is why I liked him." Jordi said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

Realizing that she said something wrong, she quickly amended as a blush crept onto her face.

"Why I liked being around him, he calmed me down." Jordi babbled out with her face a deep crimson.

I shook my head, trying hard not to laugh aloud and hurt Jordi's feelings. Just then Chazz came down, huffing and puffing.

"Where is Noel? It's an emergency." He said after he regained his breath.

"Chazz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Where is your deck and disk?" he demanded.

"In my room. Why? What's up?" I replied.

"I overheard Crowler talking to an Obelisk blue boy who was asking for your hand in marriage." He replied.

"WHAT?!?!?" Jordi shrieked.

Her shriek caused Alexis, Atticus, and Blair to stop dead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?"Jaden, Atticus, Blair, Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno, Mindy, Jasmine, and Mana cried in unison. **(A/N: Whew! That's a mouthful!) **

"Crowler set up a duel between a kid that seems to know you for your hand in marriage." Chazz repeated to the gang as soon as his ears stopped ringing.

I must have turned pale because Jordi was looking at me concerned.

"Noel, you know the kid? Because your face is a little peaky." She asked.

"Y-ye-yeah. I think I know who it is." I replied

"Well, who is it?" Everyone asked as one voice.

"Bugs String." I replied with bitterness in my voice.

Jordi made a small gasp and muttered under her breath.

"Oh, no. Not Bugs." She murmured.

"Why? Who is he?" asked Syrus.

"He's a stalker and a creepazoid. He's been trying to get Noel to date him, but Jason kept him at bay with powerful means of…persuasion, you might say." Jordi explained.

I spoke of a thought that just popped into my mind.

"You know, Bugs wasn't there when Nemesis showed us the videotape of Jason's last duel. So he may have just found out about Jason's death." I said with realization.

"That makes sense, Noel. Or he may have found out that day and decided to give you a few years to grieve, then come back." Jordi pointed out.

"Well either way, you've got to duel him to stop him." Chazz said.

I thought it over for a minute before I made a decision.

"Alright. It's time for me to live up to my bro's legacy and to stop living in his shadow." I said sternly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nemesis's POV**

As I looked down upon the kids sitting in the circle in the room of the boy I defeated yesterday, I couldn't help but feel that they weren't the ones I was looking for a challenge. But when the boy rushed in and told the kids about the ugly creature setting up a duel for the younger girl's hand in marriage, I felt a part of my soul cry out to defend her. I let the anger build up and then created a new monster card from it.

_With this new card_, _I will crush those who desire her_. I thought to myself.

A shadow emerged from the card and glared at the group of kids with glowing green eyes.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Narrative**** POV **

As soon as Noel and company got to the arena, they saw the boy grin from ear to ear.

"Noel, my darling! It has been too long, no?" he said, his voice showing a hint of French.

"It hasn't been long enough, Bugs." Noel said with anger flashing in her eyes.

Bugs looked a bit like Weevil Underwood but with some key differences. He was taller then the short insect duelist and he had blue green hair.

"Ah, well. I couldn't stay away for too long or else you would miss me." Bugs replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Now if you two lovebirds are done bantering, it is time to Duel for wedding bells. Let the duel commence!" Crowler shouted, walking into the arena.

Bugs: 8000/Noel: 8000

"I'll start the turn." Noel said as she drew her card.

After she looked at it, she added to her hand. Noel then contemplated her entire hand. In it she had Majestic Angel Zeus, Majestic healing, Majestic Angel Apollo, Majestic dealings, Majestic Angel Luna, and Polymerization.

"I'll play Majestic Angel Luna in attack mode." Noel said as she placed the card on one of her monster zones.

A monster with a scepter that was shaped like the moon appeared and the stats screen read it to have 1500 attack points. Bugs was taken aback by this move.

"Majestic Angels? Didn't those belong to that idiot brother of yours?" He mused.

When Bugs had said 'idiot', Noel's eyes flash once with hatred.

The computer voice then spoke.

"**If Majestic Angel Luna is Normal summoned successfully, the player is allowed to special summon a level eight or less monster to the field as long as it has 'Majestic Angel' in its name from the deck or hand." **

"I special summon from my deck Majestic Angel Hera to the field."

Another woman monster appeared next to Luna, carrying a scythe. The stats screen lit up showing that Hera had 2500 attack points.

The computer voice spoke up again.

"**If Majestic Angel Hera is summoned successfully, the opponent takes one thousand points of damage during every standby phase." **

Bugs whistled, approving the move.

"Ah! Noel, you always knew how to sweep a guy off his feet!" He said.

"I'm not done yet, Bugs. I play Majestic Healing along with one card facedown." Noel said.

The computer voice stated Majestic Healing special effect.

"**Majestic Healing is a continuous spell card that gives the controller of this card five hundred life points at the end phase of the turn." **

"I end my turn." Noel said.

Bugs: 8000/Noel: 8500

"It is my turn now." Bugs said with a gleam in his eye.

He drew and looked at his hand.

"I believe I will play Pinch Hopper in attack mode."

"But not before Hera takes away a thousand of your life points." Noel hissed.

Bugs flinched a little as Hera brought her scythe down on him.

Bugs: 7000/Noel: 8500

"Alright, Noel! That's the way to do it." Jaden yelled.

"Don't give up, Noel!" Jordi cheered.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Noel, my sweet! You have improved since I last saw you. But if you ask me, you are better off using your own cards then those pathetic ones your late brother gave you." Bugs said while he clapped his hands in approval.

"These cards aren't as pathetic as you think they are, Bugs! These cards are a symbol of a bond between me and Jason. I will defeat you, Bugs, count on it." Noel snarled.

"Alright then, let's continue. As I was saying, I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode." Bugs said.

A giant grasshopper appeared on the field. The stats screen pop up showing that pinch hopper had 1000 attack points.

The computer voice spoke up.

"**If Pinch Hopper is destroyed by an effect of monster, trap, or spell card, the controller of this monster can special summon an insect type monster from their hand."**

Bugs smiled after the computer spoke.

"Why summon such a weak monster?" Syrus asked aloud.

"Because, dear boy, I have a spell card that has some use for him. You see I activate the spell card Eradication. This destroys all insect type monsters on the field."

A giant spray can came out of the card and sprayed Pinch Hopper.

"Oh, no!" Mana muttered.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Jordi asked.

"Because of Pinch Hopper special ability, Bugs can special summon a high level Insect-type monster from his hand." Mana explained.

When everyone realized what Mana was saying, Bugs had summoned Steel Moth to the field.

The stats screen displayed that Steel Moth had 2300 attack points.

"If you are all wondering what Steel Moth can do, he can attack the opponent directly by cutting his attack points in half!" Bugs crowed happily.

"Too bad, that won't happen, Bugs." Noel said with mischief in her eyes.

"And why is that, my dove?" Bugs asked worriedly.

"Because you activated my trap card Majestic Dealings." She shouted.

"**Majestic Dealings is a trap card that deals damage of all combined attack of all monsters on the field."** The mechanical voice said.

"Let's see, Luna has 1500 attack points, while Hera has 2500 attack points, and Steel Moth has 2300. Well, 2500 and 1500 yield to make 4000. Now combine that to the 2300 attack power of Steel Moth and you get 6300 points of damage." Jaden said.

Crowler was shocked to hear that coming from Jaden.

_He always slept during my math class._ _Maybe there is more to Jaden then meets the eye. _Crowler thought.

Bugs: 700/Noel: 8500

"Outstanding, my turtle dove! Unfortunately, it doesn't prevent me attacking this turn." Bugs said.

Noel smiled when she spoke.

"Sorry Bugs, but the effect of another Majestic Angel is activated this turn."

"WHAT!?!?!" Bugs cried in horror.

"Come on out, Majestic Angel Zeus." Noel cried as she placed her card on another zone.

A large man with a glowing aura around him came onto the field. The stats screen lit up displaying that Zeus had 3500 attack points.

"**If a trap card is activated during the opponent's turn, you can special summon this monster to the field. As long as Majestic Angel Zeus remains on the field, the opponent cannot attack any Majestic Angels on the field." **The computer said.

Bugs smiled nervously as he looked at the new monster.

"But you forget my Steel Moth has a special ability as well. Meaning I can attack you directly, so Steel Moth cut your attack points in half and attack Noel!"

Steel Moth attack points dropped from 2300 to 1150 and threw silvery strings at Noel.

Bugs: 700/Noel: 7450

"Ugh, that hurt, But I can still go, Bugs. In fact, it's my turn." Noel said.

Noel drew her card looked at it and placed it in her hand.

"I'll go into the battle phase now and attack with Zeus. Lighting Barrage!!!"

Zeus let lose a whole stream of lightning bolts aimed directly at Steel Moth. Bugs fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero.

"I won, Bugs. That means you can't stalk me anymore but you can be my friend. That is if you want it to be." Noel said.

"Alright, alright. I give up, no use trying to win your heart. You're too much like Jason anyway." Bugs said throwing up his hands.

"Way to play, Noel! Hey, you mind facing me next?" Jaden asked.

"Sorry, Jay, it will have to wait for tomorrow." Noel replied

"Oh, alright but don't forget to duel me." Jaden said, smiling.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nemesis's POV**

I had watched the Duel from the shadows with a keen interest in the outcome. I was prepared to defend her from the stalker, but the girl had managed on her own. Perhaps I was wrong about this place, maybe there were challenges here, after all.

_Looks like Nemesis is not only searching for those cards but also a worthy challenger. What will happen in the next chapter? I may have gotten Pinch Hopper's effect wrong so if I did I apologize. _


	5. Nemesis's Power

_Sweet, your reviews are awesome! I thank you all to have given me a review and for all of you who have added my story to their favorites._

**Noel's Dreamscape/POV**

I was standing in an alleyway, looking into pitch darkness when I heard an agonizing scream come from deep within. I rushed forward toward the scream and arrived just in time to see Jason fall down to the ground and Nemesis laughing his cruel, terrible laugh. I got into a fighting stance, ready to bop one into Nemesis's hood when Jason's body was lifted up and covered in a dark mist of some kind. Nemesis had disappeared at that time and then Jason's corpse had Nemesis's coat over him. Then he started to laugh Nemesis's laugh, bringing out a sword meaning to impale me.

I then heard Alexis voice shout out, "Noel! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

I woke up, panting and sweating.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Jordi were standing around me, their eyes wide with fear and concern. Mindy spoke first.

"Noel, what happened? You were screaming 'No, no, not my brother, don't take my brother away from me!' in your sleep." She said worried.

I looked at Jordi, who nodded, and I finally answered Mindy's question,

"To be honest, I had a nightmare where I was reliving Jason's last moments on earth except this time Nemesis's coat appeared on Jason's corpse and he was brought out a sword meaning to impale me." I said.

"Whoa. That sounds serious." Jasmine murmured.

"Yes, it does sound serious." I replied.

Alexis looked thoughtful for a minute or two before speaking.

"You know, I heard from Syrus and Zane that we had an incident last year where Jaden became evil and transformed into a being calling himself 'The Supreme King'. You think that Jason fell prey to the darkness and became Nemesis?" She asked.

"No! Jason hated darkness more than anything in the world. He would never fall to temptation and give into it!" I replied angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Sheesh! No need to bite my head off." Alexis said irritated.

"Look, we're all tired. I suggest that since tomorrow is Saturday we relax down at the beach and practice our dueling skills." Jordi said, trying to get us to calm down.

"Agreed." We all said.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nemesis's POV**

I looked into the window of the young girl from the cover of shadows as she settled down again for sleep. I had to give the soul of Jason credit; he was trying to get a message to his sister that he and I were one and the same. But destiny had intervened when her friends calmed her down, telling her that it was just a dream. Oh, how wrong they were going to be in the near future.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chazz's POV**

I was still trying to figure out how Nemesis beat me so easily and with cards that were similar to the king of slacker's cards.

Ojama Yellow came over and sat on my shoulder and said, _"You know, boss, you ought to take in the sights down by the beach. Alexis looks good in a bikini." _

I tried to place the image of my sweetheart in a bikini into my head, but I just couldn't because of the pressing matter called Nemesis. I then heard a cruel chuckle from behind me. I turned around, I saw that the chuckle was from Nemesis, his hood still hiding his face.

"So you have a crush on Alexis Rhodes, do you? Well, I think I can use that to my advantage." He said.

"What do you want, Nemesis?" I asked coldly.

"I merely wish to get to know you better, Chazz. That is all." Nemesis said with equal coldness.

"Well, I don't want to know you. So you can just get lost." I sneered in my best macho voice.

Obviously, my bluff didn't work because he grabbed me by the coat and hauled me up until I was level with his hood.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked my voice filled with fear.

"I sending you on a trip to see the one you love." Nemesis said coldly.

Then he sent me flying into the air. One minute I'm flapping my arms trying to fly, the next I'm face down in the sand down at the beach near Alexis.

"AHHH!!! CHAZZ, YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" She screamed.

I coughed and sputtered sand out of my mouth, trying to talk.

"Lex, I think Chazz is trying to tell us something." Mindy said.

After drinking a glass of water and swishing it around my mouth, spitting out the mud, I finally had the ability to talk again.

"UGH!!! Man, that was more embarrassing then when I lost to Jaden." I said.

"Chazz, what were you thinking, scaring Alexis half to death with that stunt?" Jordi and Noel asked in unison.

"You can blame it on Nemesis. He picked me up and threw me here. Jeez, I never saw anyone that strong before except Huckleberry." I told them.

Then I went on to explain that Nemesis had wanted to get to know me. But in the middle of my explanation the island shook and a massive explosion came from where the Ra Yellow dorm was.

"Wha-?" I began to ask when the girls began to run for that general direction.

_Well, one thing turned out right, and that is what Ojama Yellow said, Alexis does look good in a bikini._ I thought to myself with a slight blush.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jaden's POV**

I was sitting at the Ra Yellow dorm with Syrus and Hassleberry when Nemesis showed up. Sy and Hassleberry stood up and faced him with a mean look in their eyes.

"What do you want, solider? This place is off-limits to your kind." Hassleberry said with his muscles bulging.

"I've come to challenge you to a duel, Corporal." Nemesis said in that cold, empty voice of his.

"I don't duel your kind of scum." Hassleberry sneered.

"Oh, this is one duel you can't refuse." Nemesis said.

When he finished speaking, he disappeared for a second. He came back a fraction of a second later, with a squirming Blair suspended in mid-air.

Hassleberry looked horrified for a second before he said, "What a coward. Taking on a hostage who can't even defend herself."

Nemesis seemed amused by this sentence because he started to laugh. After he finished laughing, he told Hassleberry he was willing to make a deal.

"If you win the duel, I will let the girl go. If you lose, I take her life. And if you refuse to duel me I will torture her until you break, Hassleberry." He said.

"You are bluffing, solider. No way you would torture her."

But, true to his word, Nemesis lifted his hand and twisted it. Blair let loose a scream that rocked both me and Hassleberry to our core.

"Alright, alright I'll duel ya, just stop hurting her!" Hassleberry cried.

"Let the duel commence." Nemesis said.

Hassleberry: 8000/Nemesis: 8000

"I'll start first." Hassleberry said.

He drew his card, looked at, and then placed it in his hand.

"For starters, I special summon Gilasuar in attack mode."

A small dinosaur came onto the field. The stats screen showed that it had only 1400 attack points.

"In case you forgot, that was just a special summon, I can normal summon still. So I'll be sacrificing Gila for my Dark !"

A tyrannosaurus rex appeared where the weaker monster was and the stats screen showed that this monster had 2900 attack points.

"That monster is a level eight monster but you sacrificed one monster to summon it, so that must mean it has an ability of some kind." Nemesis said calmly.

"Darn right, it does! It allows me to sacrifice one dino as long as its level three or below. Plus its treated as a water and wind attribute along with its dark attribute. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move."

"My turn." said Nemesis.

He drew his card, did the same as Ty did, and then placed it into his hand.

"I'll play Polymerization and fuse Anti Heroes Volcano, Tidal Wave, Hurricane, and Earthquake to form Anti Hero Armageddon!"

The four monsters, looking eerily like my elemental heroes, spun around until they formed a monster similar to my Elemental Hero Electrum. The only difference was Armageddon had hooked claws and wore a cape that was bloody.

"Armageddon has five special abilities."

"Five?!?!?" Hassleberry said with panic in his eyes.

"One for each of the attributes in Duel monsters. Seeing as how your Dark is treated as three of them that means three of Armageddon's abilities activate."

The computer voice then explained each of Armageddon's effects;

"**This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion summon. This card gains the following effects based on the monster's attribute on your opponent's side of the field. **

**Dark Attribute: The opponent is hit with a thousand points of damage for each card in the grave. **

**Light Attribute: Destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field. **

**Water Attribute: This card can attack the opponent directly. **

**Earth Attribute: This card can destroy half the opponent's deck as long as you discard a card from the hand. **

**Wind Attribute: Destroy spells and trap cards equal to the number of Anti Heroes in the graveyard. **

**Fire Attribute: By sending this card to the graveyard, destroy all cards on the field and inflict 1500 points of damage to the opponent." **

Nemesis chuckled as soon as the effects were read.

"Now you see why he is called Anti Hero Armageddon. Because no matter what attribute you have it will just bring destruction upon you. So I will have the wind effect of Armageddon destroy your facedown card. Also Armageddon has 3200 attack points."

A gust of wind came from out of nowhere and lifted Hassleberry's facedown, which was Negate Attack, into the grave.

"Now with that out of the way, I am free to attack you directly. Go, Armageddon! Apocalyptic Strike!"

Armageddon started to shine in a malignant light. Then it all came out in a beam of dark energy aimed directly at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry: 4800/ Nemesis: 8000

Hassleberry gasped after the attack had landed on him.

"Impressive, Nemesis, but it won't be enough to save you when it's time for my counter attack." He growled.

"My, my, my, aren't you the tough one. But empty threats are meaningless to me. You had better show me what you got." Nemesis sneered. "I'll play a facedown and activate the dark ability of Armageddon and inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

A dark orb appeared in Armageddon's hand and threw it at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry: 2800/Nemesis: 8000

"It's my turn." Hassleberry grunted.

He drew his card, looked at it, and then placed it in his hand.

"I play Ultra Evolution Pill as well as Jurassic World. By sacrificing Dark , I can summon a dino type monster without a single tribute and I summon Ultimate Tyranno!"

A monster with horns all over its body came to the field with a roar that made the ground tremble. The attack stats read it at 3000 attack points.

"Alright, Hassleberry! You got him on the run on now!" I cheered.

Nemesis looked at me and I shivered when I saw the amount of darkness he had thanks to Yubel.

"Does it look like I'm running? Jaden, you surprise me. I would never run from a challenge just as you would never run from a fight." Nemesis said.

With that said he returned his attention back to Hassleberry.

"I am going to declare an attack on your Armageddon with my Ultimate Tyranno. Go, my beast! Hyper bite! Also Jurassic world increases my dinos attack power by 300."

The extinct monster bit down on Armageddon so hard, it left in an impression on the earth.

Hassleberry: 2800/Nemesis: 7900.

"Well, maybe you aren't the challenge I was expecting, so I will let the girl go." Nemesis muttered.

With one hand of his, he lowered Blair to ground who ran immediately to my side and hugged me, crying softly.

"It's okay, Blair, you're safe." I said, trying to calm her down.

Hassleberry looked over at me with scorn and pain on his face.

"It is your move."

Nemesis didn't respond right away. Instead, he stared at me and Blair, then back at Hassleberry. Without another word, he drew his card and looked at it. He then added it to his hand and pressed a button.

"I activate my trap card, Dark Doomsday. With this trap card I chose one monster in my grave and you receive damage equal to that monster's attack power. So I will choose Anti Hero Armageddon."

An orb appeared next to Nemesis and then darted back and forth until it exploded with massive power, so massive that it shook the island.

Hassleberry: 0/Nemesis: 7900

Hassleberry fell forward and started to cry.

"Hassleberry? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Hassleberry said smiling.

Although he said it with a smile, I couldn't help but notice the slight hint of anger in his voice. But before I could think of why he was angry, Alexis, Jordi, Noel, Jasmine, and Mindy crashed through the bushes.

"JADEN! Are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine, Lex. It's Hassleberry that has the problem." I replied.

"That isn't what I meant. Are you alright from _HER?!?!_" Alexis demanded.

_Her? What could she…? _I started to think but then it hit me.

Blair was still hugging me, seeking comfort. I looked at Alexis who was glaring at Blair.

"Yes I'm alright and from Blair. But you better take it easy on her, Alexis."

"Why should I? It's not like she is the damsel in distress or anything."

"A-hem!" Nemesis said.

Alexis and her friends turned around and gasped when they saw Nemesis. Alexis turned around, blushing like crazy as she mouthed 'sorry. Later?'

I mouthed 'yeah. Later'.

Just then Chazz showed up and looked around. When his eyes rested on me and Blair he seemed to be fighting back a cough, but was trying hard not to laugh. Suddenly there was rustling behind us. We all turned around just in time to see a second Nemesis emerge from the bushes.

At first we were stunned, and then we spoke as one voice.

"There are TWO Nemeses'?"

The one that just dueled Hassleberry dissipated into a dark mist and merged right into black coat of what we had guessed to be the original Nemesis.

"It seems that my power over the shadows is greater now from that duel." He said.

And with that he, too, became a mist and disappeared from our view.

_Yeow! Nemesis has got some power over darkness and can manipulate it to his will. What kinds of problems will this cause for the Gang? Please review. _


	6. Nemesis VS Alexis, Nemesis Identity

_Okay the GX crew has just found out that Nemesis has command over the darkness and can do some pretty weird but cool stuff. What will they do to battle the new menace?_

**Atticus's POV**

I listen to sissy as we walked down to our class.

"It's weird, bro. Somehow there were two Nemeses right there in front of our eyes. Then the one that had dueled Hassleberry dissipated into a fine mist and joined the one that had just met up with us. I think with each duel, Nemesis gets stronger and his command over the shadows becomes greater. Bro, we need you to check this out. We need Nightshroud." Alexis said.

I looked at her in horror and stopped walking then.

"Are you out of mind, Lex?!?! There is no way I'm letting the darkness back into me. In case you forgot, I nearly killed you, Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus. I'm sorry, but the answer is no." I practically screamed at her.

She looked like she had been slapped. She then looked as horrified as I had.

"Sorry, Atticus. I didn't know what I was talking about. It just that Nemesis is scaring me in ways you can't even fathom. It worse for Noel then it is for me being that she is having nightmares about Nemesis taking over Jason's dead body." She mumbled.

Then we both heard a beeping coming from our PDAs at our belts. I opened mine up to an e-mail from Jordi.

It read, **'Meet at the Red dorm after school. Noel has something to tell us.'**

I looked at Alexis, who just nodded at me, telling me that she had gotten the same message. It sounded urgent and I could only hope that the day wouldn't crawl by.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nemesis's POV**

I studied the boy and girl as they were on their way to the class. They stopped in the middle of the hall and appeared to be arguing about something. The girl then looked like she was afraid of something, what, the darkness only knew. They then reached for a small device at their waist, look at it, and then put it away. They waved good-bye and went their separate ways. I heard the bell ring, so I headed for the creature from the black lagoon's class. I entered and sat down at my seat. The creature walked out of the door with a stack of papers in its feeble arms.

"Today is exam day, children. So for the next hour of class, we will be taking the written portion and then heading down to the duel arena for the practical exam. Good luck!" The ugly one said to us as a piece of paper was handed to me.

I picked up my pencil and probed the mind of the strange being. I found the answers at once and wrote them down at a speed that made everything look like time stood still. I stood up and headed down to where it sat and turned in the test. The being was sitting, drinking what I thought to be a beverage of some kind.

When it saw me approach, it sat up and took my paper.

"Too hard, Mr. Nemesis?" It asked smugly.

"No, too easy. Next time don't give the answers out at the beginning of the test." I replied without looking at its repugnant face.

At that time, the beast was sipping the drink when I said that and he spat it out, nearly soaking me in the vile drink.

"WHAT!?!?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN THE ANSWERS FROM ME?!?!" It screamed so loud that everyone around me jolted back.

I quickly summoned my power and inserted in his mind that I had completed the test a week before.

"Oh, I see that I gave you the test a week ago. Forgive me for getting excited like that. I-I guess I wasn't thinking. You're excused, Nemesis." 'He' replied embarrassed.

"Quite alright." I said, without looking back.

And with that said I headed for the duel field.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's POV**

"Man! That test was hard! Did you think it was hard, Jordi?" Noel asked.

"You bet, Noel. Man, Ms. Fontanie is a strict teacher when it comes to tests." Jordi replied.

"Yeah, I should've warned you. Well, guess we better head for the field." I said to them.

We were about to take off running when I heard an announcement over the PA system.

"**Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, please head for Duel field one immediately."**

I looked at Jordi and Noel, shrugged, and headed off for the Duel field ready to take on the world. Unfortunately, the world was waiting for me.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jaden's POV**

Nemesis stood in the middle of the lone arena when Alexis walked in. She seemed shocked to see who was on the arena but she quickly covered it up. She then walked on to the Duel platform with her duel disk ready.

"So you are my opponent? Herrr, this won't take long." Nemesis asked bored.

Alexis had fire in her eyes when she heard that.

"I'm more than a match for you Nemesis. So you better watch out. Game on!" She replied angrily.

Nemesis: 8000/Alexis: 8000

"Ladies first." Nemesis said and gestured with his hand.

"How kind." Alexis said through clenched teeth as she drew her card.

She looked at it and her eyes widen with glee.

"I place one card facedown and then I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

A beautiful female in a red ballet dress came onto the field in graceful pose. The attack stats read that she had 1200 attack points. I smiled, remembering my first duel against that monster.

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Humph. If that is all you were going to do, why not leave yourself wide open for attack?" Nemesis asked in bored tone.

He drew his card, but instead of looking at it he placed face down on the field.

_What is he thinking?_ I wondered to myself.

"I summon Anti Hero Lighting Bolt in attack mode."

A monster strikingly similar to Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared on the field. The only key difference was that his armor was black and sliver not gold and blue. The stats read that the monster had 1600 attack points.

"Next I will attack your Etoile Cyber with thunder crash!"

A ball of electricity had appeared in Lighting Bolt's hand and he sent it directly to Etoile Cyber.

"Not so fast, Nemesis! You triggered my trap card, Doble Passé. This card transfers the attack of your monster to a direct attack." Alexis shouted.

The lighting ball whizzed past Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis with a bang.

Nemesis: 8000/Alexis: 6400

"Why did you do that, girl? Unless your trap allows your monster to attack me it was a pointless effort." Nemesis retorted.

"Doble Passé does allow my monster to attack you directly and my monster has a special ability as well. She gains 500 attack points when she attacks you directly." Alexis said with a smirk.

Etoile Cyber started to twirl around and round while her attack stats changed from 1200 to 1700. The female monster then lashed out its foot at Nemesis's chest.

Nemesis: 6300/Alexis: 6400

Nemesis didn't flinch when the attack came and was speechless for a moment. Then he spoke so softly I had strained to hear him.

"Well done. It's not every day someone gets this much damage on me. You should feel honored. But don't think you or your monster got away scot-free. For you see, my dear, Lighting Bolt has his own special power."

Suddenly Lighting Bolt leapt forward and grabbed Etoile Cyber in a bear hug. He started to glow very brightly and then a massive explosion came from where they once stood.

Nemesis: 3500/Alexis: 3600

"Huh? What happened to Etoile Cyber and Lighting Bolt?" Alexis asked, perplexed.

"It's simple. When I receive direct damage from a monster in battle when Lightning Bolt is on the field, both monsters are destroyed and we take damage equal to their combined original attack points. I also can activate my trap card Dark Signal. With this trap card I can special summon a level four or below monster that has Anti Hero in its name." Nemesis replied.

"Wait a minute. You placed that card facedown this turn, you've got to wait till next turn to activate it." Alexis pointed out.

"True, true. But just as I explained Lighting Bolt didn't have one effect, he had two. You see, if he is destroyed by anything, be it battle or effect, even his own, I can activate a trap card that is on the field."

A signal with a symbol that said AH in the center shone over the arena and from that signal came Anti Hero Turbulence. I knew what was coming next. Thanks to Anti Hero Turbulence super power, Nemesis was allowed to summon a monster with Anti Hero in its name.

"I believe you know of the effect of this Anti Hero, Miss Rhodes. So I will summon Anti Hero Infernal Warlord."

The Warlord appeared next to Turbulence and raised their attack points by four hundred. The stats for them now read:

**Turbulence=2200**

**Infernal Warlord=2000.**

"Now, my warriors. Attack her directly."

Both of Nemesis's monsters came at Alexis so fast she was knocked back off the arena.

Nemesis: 3500/Alexis: 0

"Alexis! Are you alright?" I shouted.

She looked up at me and shouted back, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jaden."

Nemesis looked at both of us.

"Do you both want to know why you are here and not anyone else?" he asked.

I had gotten down to ground level and helping Alexis up when he asked this question. We both looked around the arena and noticed that we were the only ones there. We then at each other and then looked at Nemesis.

"Yes, we do want to know why we're the only ones here." We both said in unison

Nemesis seemed to be find that funny because we heard a chuckle erupt from him. After a full minute he stopped laughing and then he let his hand touch his hood and pushed it back. It dropped slowly to reveal the face beneath. What me and Alexis saw shocked us. We were staring at Noel's thought-to-be-dead brother, Jason!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**At the Slifer Red dorm**

**(Jordi's POV)**

"Where are Alexis and Jaden? I told them I had something important to tell them." Noel said, distressed.

I reached over and put my arm around her trying to calm her down. **(A/N: Not like that, you mangy pervs!)**

"Don't worry, Noel. They'll be here, Alexis is probably waiting for Jaden to finish up his exam." I said.

No sooner do I say this that the door opened and slammed shut. Jaden came running in with Alexis close behind. They were panting heavily and fell back on to the couch in a heap.

"There you two are! I was even wondering if you were going to get here. Hey, what's wrong with you two? You guys look like you just seen a ghost!" Noel said.

Jaden took a big gulp of air before he spoke.

"Maybe we did, but it's probably unbelievable to you and the others."

Hassleberry, Blair, Chazz, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, and Missy came in just then and when they saw the pair, they too asked what happened.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Alexis said.

"Try us, sissy." Atticus said.

Then they told us about the duel between Alexis and Nemesis. They told us how Alexis had done some heavy damage him before he turned the duel in his favor and then they told us how Nemesis lifted his hood back and revealed his identity. Well, that last piece of news got all of us riled up. All of us started firing questions at once, like who is he, is he anyone me or Noel knew, and is he cute, but that came from Jasmine and Mindy. Alexis and Jaden said yes to all the questions, except the 'is he cute' one and then looked at Noel.

"Um...Noel, this is going to a shock to you but…" Jaden seem to struggle a bit then he whispered into her ear.

Noel's eyes got wide then she murmured weakly, "Someone catch me."

Before anyone could react, she started to fall. Jaden and Alexis hopped off the couch and grabbed her hands just as her legs went out from under her.

"What was that all about?" asked Chazz.

Alexis looked at him and said, "We told her it was her brother."

When I heard that I started to feel weak in the knees.

"Somebody better catch _me_." I muttered.

I blacked out before I even felt the ground.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Noel's POV**

It had been a while since I passed out. When I had heard that Nemesis was Jason, my brain just went into a "shock attack", as my parents called it. I became overwhelmed with emotions. When I woke up, it had been over an hour since I passed out, and I was lying on the couch with a wet cloth pressed against my forehead. I looked over and saw that Jordi had passed out as well. She came to about the same time as me.

"Who caught me?" She murmured

"I did. I hope you are grateful. I just don't catch girls when they fall." Chazz said snobbishly.

Alexis then looked over at me and saw that I was awake. She than got a worried expression on her face.

"How you doin' Noel?" She asked.

I guess tears had come to my eyes because I sounded a little nasal when I answered.

"I guess I'm just a little shocked to hear that Nemesis is my bro." I said.

"So Jason didn't really die, did he? He was living all along. Maybe I could get him to take me to the spring fair." Mindy said with hearts in her eyes.

"Forget it, Mindy. Jason isn't the same. He's evil and no one can bring him back." Jordi replied with jealously in her voice.

Everyone then looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"So why did you e-mail us, Noel?" they all asked in unison.

I gathered the courage to speak.

"I called you here because, well, I discovered that one of you is a long-lost family member of ours."

This got everyone to look at one another with a questioning look.

I looked at Jaden.

"It's you, Jaden. You're both mine and Jason's brother."

Needless to say, Blair and Alexis looked shocked at the news but not as shocked as Jaden.

"So I'm related to you, Noel?" he asked disbelieving.

"I know it's hard to accept but mom and dad gave you up for adoption because our family law dictated that there could only be one son and Jason was born before you. But you wouldn't believe the way Jason fought against our family. He threaten to leave if we gave you up. But grandfather was a stubborn old man just as Jason was a stubborn young man. So to make a long story short, we gave you up and Jason ran away." I explained.

While everyone was still absorbing this info, we all got another surprise. Chancellor Sheppard appeared in the door.

Looking at all of us he spoke with a sad look in his eyes, "The Sacred Beast Cards have been taken!"

_Dun-dun-dun! Looks like danger is threatening the Duel academy school and it appears to be from someone who has extreme power to break the underground vault to the sacred beast cards. Please review!_


	7. I'm Your Brother?

_Whew! Okay recap: Noel tells everyone that she is related to Jaden and the gang finds out that Nemesis is Jason, Noel's long-lost brother. Now they face a threat from their first year._

**Jordi's POV**

We were all standing in Chancellor Sheppard's office, waiting for Ms. Fontanie to arrive with the DNA results for Noel and Jaden.

"I can't believe Jaden is related to you, Noel. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" I asked.

Noel looked with at me with sorrow in her eyes when she spoke, "I guess I wanted to be sure before I said something."

Ms. Fontanie then walked in with a confused look on her face.

"So did the test results come back negative?" Alexis asked her.

I heard a tinge of nervousness in her voice and I wondered why she sounded so nervous.

Ms. Fontaine shook her head frowning.

"Noel and Jaden are indeed brother and sister. The strange thing is I didn't know that Jaden was adopted nor that he had a family member that ran away." She said.

Jaden looked at Noel with a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess I better get used to calling you sissy." He said his grin growing wider.

After he said that, we all burst out laughing, especially Noel who was depressed these last few days.

The door opened and Aster walked in followed by Sheppard.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two I met on the boat. So how you guys been doing here at Duel Academy?" He asked.

Both me and Noel said we were fine and doing our hardest in our classes.

Sheppard then spoke up.

"I'm afraid I must cut the pleasantries short. We all face a grave danger. As I told you back at the Slifer Red dorm, the Sacred Beast Cards have been stolen." He said his brow scrunching together.

"How could have they been taken? I thought you hid the spirit gate keys after the first incident with them." Chazz asked.

Sheppard looked in each of our faces before he explained.

"It appears that someone with tremendous power was able to bypass the entire spirit gates and free the beasts."

"Yubel couldn't have done it. She's…gone." Jaden pointed out, hesitating a bit.

I started thinking about who had the power to cause this mess.

When it finally hit me, Noel and the others connected the dots as well.

We all shouted one name.

"JASON!"

"It's got to be Jason. Only he has power to do something this drastic." Atticus spoke.

Sheppard seem to think about this and then slowly nodded.

"It makes sense. He has the power of Darkness at his disposal." Sheppard muttered to himself.

"Power of Darkness? How did he gain the power of Darkness?" Blair asked overhearing Sheppard.

But before Sheppard could reply, we were knocked off our feet as an earthquake shook the island. For a few minutes, we couldn't get our footing. Then as soon as it caught us by surprise, it stopped. Wondering what had happen, we checked outside and saw a creature similar to Slifer appear and then disappear from a clearing. We took off for the clearing immediately.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jason's POV**

I had defeated an Obelisk blue student with Uria's power and sensed the children who befriended my sister. I turned around and faced them, my hood lifted. Sis got here first and stared at me in disbelief, and then the others caught up with her, panting heavily.

"Bro, why did you become this…this monster and why do you want the Sacred Beasts?" She asked pathetically.

I glared at her with malice in my eyes. The glare made her take a small step back.

"I became this 'monster' as you so put it because of our family. It was them that made me Nemesis and for what they did they will pay." I snarled.

The brunette with a sun burnt color on top must've overheard us because he jumped into our conversation.

"Come on, bro. You seriously can't mean that." he said.

I shot him a glare from my blood red eyes.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you, boy." I growled.

"Actually it does, Jas. This is the brother who was given up for adoption, Jaden Yuki." Noel announced.

On the outside I crossed my arms, but on the inside I was shocked. Jaden Yuki was the brother I tried to allow into our family, but he was denied that right.

"Bro, come back to us. Please so that we can be a family once again." Jaden pleaded.

I looked uncomfortably from Noel to Jaden, but then the raven haired boy I had defeated jumped at me while a dirty blonde haired girl shouted.

"CHAZZ, DON'T!!!" the girl shouted.

I dissipated into darkness making the boy continue to fly forward until he hit a tree trunk with a THUNK. I then returned to my solid form and asked them a question that they had on their minds.

"You want to know why I took the Sacred Beasts cards?"

Noel and her friends, except the boy called Chazz who was out cold, nodded yes. I smiled for now the truth would be revealed.

"I took them because they are our cards!"

"What is that suppose to mean, Jason?" asked a blue and gold haired girl.

I looked at her and stiffened.

_Jordi. What is she doing here? _I thought.

"It means that they were ours to begin with. But Seto Kaiba took them away, with money of course, and hid them here on this island." I explained after I got over my shock.

A big bald man looked perplexed until he asked a question.

"Would your father be Jonathan Nexus?" He asked.

Noel and I looked at him, confusion written on Noel's face.

"Yes. He is our father." Both of us replied.

Then the bald man seemed to sigh before he spoke again.

"Then the Beast cards are yours, Jason." He said.

I smiled triumphant at the victory I had.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to being the representive for Duel Academy against North School."

With that said, I called to the shadows and they formed a portal underneath me and I disappeared from their view.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jordi's POV**

I was angry, sad, and most of all, surprised at Chancellor Sheppard. I guess I wasn't the only one who felt this way. Alexis, Atticus, Jaden, and Chazz, who had come to when Jason left, felt this way as well. They demanded an explanation for why Jason got to keep the sacred beasts cards. He shook his head and mouthed 'not here'. He then mentioned that we should discuss this matter in his office.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sheppard's Office **

**(Jaden's POV)**

"Why did you do that, sir? I thought the Sacred Beasts cards had power that couldn't be controlled." Alexis asked.

I nodded and looked at Chancellor Sheppard with a grim set face.

_Jaden, you look so cute like that. _A feminine voice said in my head.

_Yubel, now isn't the time for you to be speaking to me. And in case you forgot, I have feelings for someone else._ I said back to her.

That got Yubel to shut up just in time for me to hear Sheppard's explanation.

"I allowed Jason to have those cards because they are in fact his. Now before you ask how, I believe I should tell you the story. 15,000 years ago, there were priests in Atlantis who had the power to summon spirits from the netherworld. These monsters are, in fact, known today but as cards." Sheppard began.

He let this piece of information sink in and then he continued.

"One of the priests, who was also the emperor of Atlantis at the time, is Jason's, Noel's, and Jaden's ancestor. He had command of the three most powerful spirits in the entire empire. They were Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames; the three Sacred Beasts. But darkness grew in the Emperor because he couldn't find an Empress to share his kingdom. So he used the power of the Sacred Beasts to sink Atlantis into the sea so that no one could have happiness."

"So he was agitated because he couldn't find love?" Atticus asked.

Chazz then snickered.

"Looks like he could have used a few lessons from you, Atticus." He said with a smile.

Sheppard shot them a glare which was scary enough to make them shut up.

"This is no laughing matter, you two. The emperor's name was Nemesis. So that must mean that Jason has the soul of Nemesis. That means that Jason has command over the Sacred Beast cards. But that also means that it's Jason's destiny to find love or sink the island."

Jordi looked like she was going to cry just then. But she held them in and asked the Chancellor a question that was on my mind.

"Was there anyone in love with him 15,000 years ago?" she asked.

Sheppard seemed to ponder about this and then spoke.

"Yes, there was peasant girl who was madly in love with Emperor Nemesis, but her sisters used her to play a trick on him which broke his heart in two and that also caused his soul to split as well. In fact, that girl felt so horrible that she took her own life. She is your ancestor , Jordi."

That was when Jordi burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Jordi! Come back!" I cried.

I started to take off after her but I was held back by Alexis.

"She needs time to herself, Jay. I suggest that let her have that." Alexis said gently.

"Oh alright, I guess you're right Lex." I said a little sadly.

"What we should do is chose our rep for the school duel." Mindy suggested.

"On that account you're right, Mindy. I understand Jason is eyeing the position and I can see why. He is the most logical choice. But I want to give him a fight for the post, so is there anyone who wants to face him?" Sheppard asked.

Before anyone could answer, Sheppard's computer beeped. He looked at it and slowly nodded, his eyes gleaming.

"Hey Chanc, who is it from?" Chazz asked, curiosity setting in.

"That was from Jason. He wants to chose his own opponent for the spot for the school duel. I agreed and he will let me know who the lucky person is. There is another message and it's from Foster. He has not one rep but _two_, so it's going to be a tag team match." Chancellor Sheppard replied.

_So someone has the power to control the Sacred Beast cards. This may make a fun match._ Yubel said to me.

I didn't answer because I knew she spoke the truth. It would be a match to remember. The question was who was Jason going to duel.

_The truth is finally out. Jason has the spirit of the Emperor of Atlantis who ruled the entire known world 15,000 years ago. But unbeknownst to both Jason and the GX crew a new evil is rising and it is determined to drag the world into eternal darkness._


	8. Duel School Selection

_Alright, the GX crew has just discovered that the sacred beast cards came from Atlantis 15,000 years ago and the emperor who wielded them was named Nemesis. Now with the school duel close at hand the battle is on to see who the rep is for Duel Academy._

**Atticus's POV **

I just got back to the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm when my computer beeped.

I looked at it and smiled to myself.

_Guess it must be those crazed girl fans of mine. Well, better answer their calls with love._ I thought.

I sat down and noticed a little icon blinking in the corner. I looked at it, trying to remember what it meant; I then remembered that it meant that the e-mail was a live feed.

I smiled and chuckled.

_Those girls must want to talk to me without waiting for my response. _I thought with glee.

I opened it and spoke to them with my eyes closed.

"Now, now girls, don't worry there is plenty of me to go around." I said while I struck a pose.

Normally the girls squealed when they heard that line, but this girl wasn't for some reason. So I then tried another famous line of mine.

"I guess I already took your breath and heart away, didn't I?"

This time I happened to look at the screen as I completed the sentence and what I saw made me blush and wish I had died. For the screen had Jason on it, not a girl, which made it very awkward. I practically fell out of my seat when I heard laughter in the background. I then noticed that someone else was hooked into the feed and it turned out to be sissy and her friends.

"OMG!!!! Atticus, I can't believe you thought Jason was a girl!!!!" Noel said hysterical with laughter.

I just wish I could sink into the floor when I heard Mindy and Jasmine roar with chuckles. But I recovered and shrugged.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that your bro was calling? It isn't like the e-mail has anything that gave who was calling." I pointed out.

Then Lex and her friends got serious real quick and they spoke so solemn that I thought I was going to be dead soon.

"Atty, Jason has something to say to you." Alexis said.

I then turned to Jason, who looked at me with those spooky red eyes and he spoke so coldly that I shivered.

"Atticus Rhodes? I have just told Alexis and her friends who the opponent is for the School Duel posting." he said.

I seemed to brighten up a bit when I heard that.

"So who is the poor sap who faces you?" I asked.

"I'm looking at that 'poor sap' right now." Jason replied with a hard face.

I looked at Alexis with a confused look on my face. She nodded before I could ask her.

"It's you, Bro. Jason is squaring off against you for the post for the school duel." She said.

I looked at Jason with a dumbfounded expression. I then found my voice which was quaking with nervousness.

"I'm flattered, Jas. But I'm sure there are others who could, at best, give you a challenge." I said.

He looked at me long and hard, thinking. I thought he was going to give up but then he said a name that made my blood boil.

"Are you a coward, Nightshroud?" he asked.

When I heard that name, I growled at Jason in a menacing way.

"Don't ever call me that, Jason. Nightshroud is dead." I said in a threatening tone.

Jason didn't look phased when I spoke to him but his eyes flashed with something, lord knows what.

"If you don't want to be called by that name, you will accept the challenge." He said his tone still chilly.

I looked him square in the eye and said coldly, "I'll be there."

After I said that, Jason logged off and left me online with sis and her team.

"Good luck, bro. we will be rooting for ya." Alexis said with a sad smile on her face.

I nodded and logged off. I turned around and started to prepare my deck for the duel.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**~The Next Day~**

**Jaden's POV**

Atticus sat down for class, looking a little tired.

"Atticus, what's wrong? No, wait, don't tell me. A girl dumped you." I said with a smile.

That got Atticus to look up at me and snicker.

"No, Jade. A girl didn't dump me. But I'm dueling against Jason for the School Duel against North Academy and I guess I'm nervous." He said.

"Hey don't worry, Atticus. I'm sure you'll win. Jason has to have a weakness of some kind." I said.

Yubel snorted in an amused tone.

_You know that he won't last a second against Nemesis. Now that he has the Sacred Beast cards he will be impossible to stop. _Yubel said quietly.

_You don't know that for sure. In case you forgot, I once defeated the Sacred Beast cards on my own. And his name is Jason, not Nemesis. _I snapped.

Then I heard my name being called.

"Jaden Yuki! You know that being out of your seat will give you detention, don't you?" the voice said.

I turned around and looked at Dr. Crowler who had his hands on his hips.

"Sorry teach, but Atticus is a little worried about the school duel rep and I was giving him some pointers." I said as I took my seat.

"Humph! I don't think he needs your advice. Now if you could open your books to page 45, we can begin." Crowler huffed.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's POV**

At quarter to ten, I heard Chancellor Sheppard's voice over the intercom.

"**Atticus Rhodes, report to the Duel Field immediately!" **

Bro stood up, flashed his winning smile to some girls who fainted dead away, and headed off for the field. When I had gotten done with all my homework, I too headed for the field to cheer my brother on. I reached the duel field just in time to see Jaden walking in.

I ran to him and shouted his name, "Jaden!"

He turned around at my voice and looked at me with his big chocolate eyes.

_Man, he is so cute when he looks at me like that._ I thought to myself.

I stood a few feet away from him, I looked around trying to find _her._ After I didn't see her, I decided to ask Jaden.

"Is Blair around?" I asked him after turning to look him in the eyes.

He looked at me with a confused look but then he smiled and shook his head.

"No, she just went into the bleachers. Why? Don't tell me you think…" he started to say.

I cut him off before he could say it.

"I was just curious that's all. She can be a pest at times and I noticed you had this uneasy look on your face whenever she is around." I pointed out.

Jaden nodded and gestured to the bleachers.

"Shall we take a seat before all the best ones are gone?" he asked holding his arm out.

I nodded as I took his arm and we went in together. I saw Syrus and Missy sitting together; Chazz was sitting next to Hassleberry talking about something; Jordi, Noel, Jasmine and Mindy were sitting in a row above them. Jaden and I got a seat not all that far away from the arena and I saw Jason. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, which was weird because I thought he loved that coat with a passion. Instead, he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with black jeans to go with it. His shoes were a mixture of both blue and red. But there was something odd about the shirt, even though I couldn't place it. Jaden was looking around the arena before he noticed what Jason was wearing. When he did notice what Jason was wearing he turned to me.

"Lex, you notice something different about Jason?" He whispered to me.

I couldn't help but giggle. Even after three years of going to school, Jaden was still dense. But before I could reply, I heard _her_ voice.

"Jaden, Jaden! There you are. I was wondering where you had went, you rascal." Blair squealed.

She swung down from the row she was on and sat next to Jaden so that he was sandwiched between me and her. I let out a low growl, which made Jaden look a little nervous. But Blair took no heed as she swung her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!?! If Crowler catches you holding Jaden like that, he'll expel both of you." I hissed at Blair.

Blair looked at me and stuck out her tongue. I was about to murder Blair for touching my Jaden, but he intervened.

"Alexis, don't. I'll talk to her later. Meanwhile, let's just enjoy the duel." He said as he looked me in the eyes.

I calmed down when he had looked at me with those eyes of his. I turned around just in time to see a weird symbol on Jason's shirt. It looked like a face of some sort, but it had an evil look on it.

Dr. Crowler spoke into the mike.

"**A-HEM. Welcome to the duel arena boys and girls. Today we will be seeing who the represenitive is for the Annual school duel against our rivals North School. Now let me introduce Atticus Rhodes from the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm!" **

After saying bro's name the lights dimmed and Atticus was lowered from the ceiling on a wire which made all the girls scream with delight. He looked at the girls and smiled a great big smile. All the girls squealed again except Blair, Noel, Missy, and Jordi; I looked over and noticed Jordi looking at Jason with love and pain in her eyes.

"**And representing the Slifer Red dorm is Jason Nexus!" **

At first, when all the girls looked at Jason, they had bored looks on their faces. But when they saw him, all of them had hearts in their eyes. Some were passing out while others tried to get over the railing and run to him. It was a funny sight especially when Atticus stared in disbelief.

"Atty looks like he was just dumped, Alexis." Jaden said laughing.

I laughed too when I saw bro's face. His eyes were bugging out big time. After everyone had settled down, Dr. Crowler spoke.

"**Well, that was unexpected. Who knew that Jason was such a ladies' man? Anyway, let the duel commence!"**

Jason: 8000/Atticus: 8000

"Stars before wannabes." Atticus shouted as he drew his first card.

He looked at it and placed it in his hand.

"I play Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

A panther that stood upright like a man came out onto the field. The attack stats read that it had 2000 attack points.

"**This monster can only declare an attack if a monster is offered as a tribute."** The computer system said.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn." Jason said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then placed it in his hand.

"I then summon the Fiend Slime Mold in attack mode."

A monster that was all slimy came out onto the field. It attack stats showed that it had 500 attack points. I saw Jaden stiffen when the monster was summoned. His face then became clouded with emotions, primarily pain. I could only guess that it had to do with last year.

"**The controller of this card can pay 500 life points to special summon another Fiend Slime Mold to the field during the standby phase."** The computer stated.

"And I too will end my turn with a facedown. Your move."

"With pleasure." Atticus hissed as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then smiled evilly.

"I play Stray Lamb!"

Two cute little lambs came onto the field in defense mode. Their stats read that they had 0 attack points and 0 defense points.

"I'm declaring war with Panther Warrior to attack your Slime Mold. And I give up one lamb token so that my monster can attack!"

Panther Warrior brought his sword down next to the token which dissolved into it and then he pounced toward Jason's monster.

"You triggered my trap, Gravity Gain!" Jason cried.

The facedown became face-up and immediately Panther Warrior fell down.

"**Gravity Gain is a trap card that prevents all level four and below monsters from declaring an attack."** The computer voice said.

"Grrr. I end my turn." Atticus said grudgingly.

Jason drew his card without saying a word and gave up a thousand life points to summon two more Fiend Slime Molds.

Jason: 7000/Atticus: 8000

Gravity gain then disappeared in brilliant flash of light. Jason then smirked and held up a card.

_No it can't be,_ _it can't be one of the sacred beast cards already._ I thought to myself.

"I send all three Fiend Slime Molds to the grave in order to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Jason roared.

All three Slime Molds disappeared as a shadowy fog rolled in. Then from that fog came a monster strikingly similar to Obelisk the Tormenter and its attack stats were at 4000. Raviel glared at Atticus with his red eyes.

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown."

A twister of sorts appeared on Atticus field and eliminated the face-down he had which was Gravity Bind.

"And since I special summoned a monster I can still normal summon one so I will summon Sangan in defense mode."

A tiny monster with three eyes showed up next to Raviel with its arms crossed.

"**If Sangan is sent from the field to the grave, the controller can choose a monster with an attack of 1500 or less."** The computer said.

"Next I sacrifice Sangan to activate Raviel's special power."

Sangan went up in a light of some sort and disappeared into the grave. Raviel's attack power went from 4000 to 5000 and Sangan's ability activated allowing Jason to place a card into his hand. With that done, he place one more card facedown and ended his turn. Atticus didn't understand why Jason hadn't attack with Raviel. I was wondering that same thing when Atticus drew his card. He looked at it before placing it in his hand.

"I'll switch Panther Warrior to defense mode and end my turn." Atticus said with a defeated air.

Jason drew his card but didn't look at it. Instead he activated his face-down which was a new trap called Tricky Trap #1.

"**Tricky Trap #1 allows the controller of this card to activate Tricky Trap #2 and Tricky Trap #3 from the deck."** The computer said.

Jason grinned like a madman as he slotted in the two cards and spoke with such an icy tone that it sent a chill down my spine.

"I send all three traps to the grave to special summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames."

Fire erupted all around the arena as a winged monster similar to Slifer the Sky Dragon rose from the flames. The attack stats read that it had 0 attack points but it then soared to 4000.

"You know Uria's special power, so I don't need to explain it. Next I'll play Card Destruction and send both of our entire hand to the grave."

His hand was composed of two continuous trap cards and one continuous spell card. Atticus's hand was composed of some monsters and spells. He then drew three new cards and snickered as Uria's attack power rose to 6000.

"Next I play Graceful Charity. I draw three new cards but must discard two." He drew his three cards and discarded another two continuous trap cards making Uria strength increase to 8000.

"Next I'll play Blessings of the Nile, Two-Man Cell Battle, as well as Swords of Concealing Light."

The three continuous spell cards appeared in order and then disappeared as Jason's only card was placed in a zone.

"I'll send all three to the grave to special summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Jason roared.

A big electrical storm kicked up around Jason as a big skeletal monster came from a great ball of energy.

"I trust you enough to know of Hamon's effect so I will end my turn."

"Amazing, simply amazing." I heard a voice behind me say.

I looked behind me and I saw Chancellor Sheppard looking at Jason in awe.

"I don't see what's so amazing, Chancellor. Jason has power to destroy this world in his hands and he's using it in a duel against my brother." I replied to him angrily.

"I know that Alexis. But you must see what Jason is doing. He is letting everyone see the power he holds and is feeding off their fear and jealously."

"Why would he do that?" Blair asked still holding onto Jaden.

Chancellor looked at Blair, then Jaden and spoke with smile.

"Jason does it to feed. You see, having the power of Darkness, Jason needs to constantly feed on dark energies from duels. Now granted there are some benefits from this dark power such as the ability to teleport anywhere over a certain distance. But Jason also needs the dark energies to live. Without them, Jason's entire heart will collapse inward like a black hole thus killing him."

"Whoa, I guess I didn't realize how bad Jason has got it." Jaden said, turning his attention back to the duel.

I did the same thing just in time to watch bro get a good card drawn.

"I play Dark Hole which destroys all monsters on the field."

Hamon, Raviel, and Uria were swept up into the core of the hole and that left Jason wide open for a direct attack next turn.

"Next I'll have to set down a facedown and end my turn."

Jason didn't look at Atticus as he drew his card but he did glance at it and smiled that cruel smile of his.

"I set a facedown and end my turn." He said still grinning.

Atticus wondered what he was smiling about.

_Why is he smiling? Does he know he is going to lose? _I thought.

He looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode. Then I go on the offensive." Atticus cried.

"Nice try Atticus but it won't do you any good. For you see you triggered my trap card, Sacred Power. This trap card allows me to remove Hamon, Uria, and Raviel from my grave to form my ultimate beast."

The ghost of the sacred beast cards were teleported away and placed in his shirt pocket.

"This monster will have you begging for mercy."

Then from his deck he chose one card and it looked a lot like Chaos Phantasm Armityle except that Uria's head was on top, Raviel's wings were merged with both Hamon and Uria's wings, and Hamon's arms covered the body, which was skeletal and muscular at the same time, like a suit of armor.

"Behold! Chaos Phantasm Omega!"

"**Chaos Phantasm Omega can destroy all monsters on the field during the main phase and isn't destroyed as a result of battle. Also if this card is summoned when the opponent declares battle, that monster must battle this monster. When this monster battles one of your opponent's monster increase this card's ATK to Infinity."** The computer voice said.

The attack stats showed that Omega first had zero attack and defense points but it then shot to infinite attack and defense points. Everyone gasped in shock at the attack strength of the new monster and even Atticus looked a little scared. Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei kept running forward on a crash course with Omega.

"Lei Lei, stop! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Atticus shouted in vain.

A great wave of energy came from Omega and engulfed Lei Lei which then lead to a massive explosion that knocked everyone's socks off. After the debris and dust cleared I could see Jason standing alone while Atticus was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Dr. Crowler then stood up and spoke into the mike.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our School representative for the School Duel." **

After that was said, a stampede of girls rushed over to Jason and flocked around him, squealing, trying to touch him, and trying to kiss him. But he would have none of it and disappeared right before their eyes. As I ran to Atticus he was carted away on a stretcher.

_Yikes! Looks like Jason has a power beyond understanding! Now that he's the rep who can stand in his way? And just what was the symbol on his shirt? Tune in to find out! Please review! _


	9. Jason Returns?

_Okay I know some of you are asking what happened to Atticus after the duel with Jason. Well here's the low down he's okay but won't be able to move for at least a few chapters. Note: there is a slight Transformers crossover in this chapter, chapter 10 and chapter 11. The transformers are from the '07 movie and video game (Do not own rights.)._

**Jordi's POV**

I stood outside the main campus entrance, waiting for Alexis and Noel to get out of a meeting with Doctor Crowler.

"Waiting for someone, my spring flower?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw a boy I never seen around campus standing behind me.

"Yes. I am waiting for someone." I replied.

"Well, you're wait is over for your future husband is here!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I asked, unsure that I heard right.

"Ah! Forgive me. I'm Theodore Callus the fourth, son of the prestigious Theodore Callus of Callus Enterprises." Theodore explained.

"I know of you. You're the second richest family in the world. The Princeton Family is your rival." I said to him.

"You seem to know me, my sweet. So, what do you say?" he asked.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why, to marry me, of course! What is your answer?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Theo. But I already got my eye on someone, so my answer is no." I said, turning around.

He grabbed my arm and spoke harshly to me.

"I don't take no for an answer, you understand? You will change your mind before I hurt you." He hissed.

"Let go of me, you creep! Help! Someone…" I cried.

But Theo had his hand over my mouth and was dragging me away to the forest.

_Oh my god! I bet he is going to do something horrible to me. _I thought fearfully.

Just as we enter the dark forest, I heard a voice speak.

"How dare you touch my partner for the School Duel." The voice hissed.

_Jason! Oh, am I glad to see him, even if he is evil._ I thought with relief flooding into my mind.

Theo turned at the voice and hissed to the air.

"Come out, you coward! Theodore Callus runs from nobody!" Theo shouted to the air.

Suddenly Jason appeared right in front of Theo and he was carrying his duel disk with him.

Theo threw me aside and spoke to Jason.

"So you are the one called Nemesis that everyone is talking about. Well, we will duel for this girl's hand. If I win, I get her and if you win, she is yours. Game on!" Theo cried as his disk activated.

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 8000

"I will start first." Theo said as he drew his card. He added it to his hand and then selected one on the far left.

"I summon Robotic Knight (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800) to the field in attack mode."

A machine came to the field waving a sword of some kind.

"Next, I will set down a face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move." Jason said as he drew his card, his red eyes glowing evilly.

"I summon my Decepticon Light Drone (ATK: 900 DEF: 500) in attack mode."

A forklift rolled into the forest. Theo took one look at the vehicle and started to laugh.

"Is that supposed to be a monster of some kind? It's only a vehicle that has an AI system!" Theo said between his chuckles.

Then the forklift did something amazing. It came apart only to stand in an upright position with arms extended and a head that was circular assume a fighting stance. After the stunning transformation, Theo stopped laughing and stared in disbelief.

"Looks can be deceiving. Next I will end my turn with a face-down."

Theo drew his card without a word. He looked at it and then added it to his hand.

"I will attack with my Robotic Knight. Go! Destroy that pathetic excuse of a monster." He shouted.

Robotic Knight raised his arm that was a machine gun and let loose a stream of bullets aimed directly at the drone.

"Activate Quick-play spell, Modifications. This card increases my monsters attack power by 1500." Jason said.

The little drone gained what looked to be a missile launcher and a shield while its attack power went from 900 to 2400. The drone lifted up the shield and blocked the incoming bullets, and then it lifted up the missile launcher which in turn fired 8 missiles in about a second, blowing Robotic Knight to smithereens and lowered Theo's life points by 800.

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 7200

"I end my turn." Theo said with a glum look.

"My move." Jason said without emotion as he drew his card.

"I send my Light Drone to the grave in order to summon Blackout (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) in attack mode."

A MH-53 Pave Low helicopter flew over us and landed, its blades doing a FUMP-FUMP sound. Then the blades stopped with a weird sound coming from the copter and then retracted into each other. The components then started to shift around like a jigsaw puzzle until a head with red eyes stared at Theo. The being raised it foot and brought it down. A blue sphere enveloped the field which destroyed Theo's face-down.

"Blackout renders all traps and spells useless. Also he allows me to remove from play a monster in my deck from the game, but if it has an effect then the effect remains active."

Blackout dropped something from his back but Theo didn't notice it.

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn." Theo shouted as he drew his card.

"Have you ever been stung by a scorpion, Mr. Callus?" Jason asked suddenly.

Theo looked surprised by the question but shook his head.

"Well, you are about to feel the sting of one now." Jason said smugly.

A tail with a stinger suddenly poked itself out of ground and struck Theo at lightning speed.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Theo screamed

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 6200

"Behold the Decepticon animal himself, Scorponox!" Jason crowed with glee.

A monster that was a hybrid of a scorpion and a machine emerged from the earth and then burrowed back down into it.

"Scorponox can inflict upon the opponent with a thousand points of damage during your standby phase."

"Urkkkk. That smarts. But I love Jordi with all my heart and I won't give her up." Theo whimpered.

"Oh?? If you love her so much then why did you drag her here with your hand over her mouth?"Jason asked coldly.

"I-I-I…"

"Enough! It's still your turn."

Theo looked at the card he had drawn and then hollered, "ALL RIGHT!!!!"

Jason's eyes narrowed at Theo who said with a smug grin.

"I activate…"

"WAIT! In case you forgot Blackout negates your spell card's effect!" Jason shouted.

Theo looked surprised and then hung his head.

"I end my turn." said Theo defeated.

"My turn." Jason said as he drew his card and added it to his hand.

"This ends now. It's over, Callus. I summon Frenzy (ATK: 300 DEF: 500) to the field in attack mode."

A weird creature came and assumed a fighting stance. It looked like it was a little kid and he had got merged with some cybernetic parts.

"And now Blackout, attack him directly!"

Blackout sent out some sort of pulse which knocked Theo off his feet.

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 3700

"Go, Frenzy! Sonic Scream!"

The strange being let loose a shrill shriek that sounded like a high pitch bomb. Theo held his hands over his ears but it did little good against the attack.

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 3400

"Now would be a good time for me to mention Frenzy's special effect. He deals 500 points of damage per level of a monster that is removed from play. Scorponox is a level six monster so that means you take 3000 points of damage."

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 400

"I end."

Theo drew his card without a word and screamed as Scorponox dug its stinger into his spine.

Jason: 8000/Theodore: 0

Theo collapsed, his cards going out in all different directions. I ran to Jason and tried to hug him but he dissipated into darkness and I fell forward onto the ground anime style. I got up and ran to him again, which must've caught him off guard, because I was able to get my arms around him.

"Jason, thanks for saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you haven't showed up." I said into his shoulder.

When I pulled away from him, I looked into his eyes. One of his eyes had returned to its regular chocolate color, but the other was still red.

He looked at me like he had he just come out of a coma.

"Jord? W-what…where are we?" he asked.

I smiled when I heard the nickname that he gave me so long ago.

"Well, let's just say that we're on Duel academy isle and we're in the middle of a forest." I replied.

Jason eyes seemed to bulge when I told him where we were. Just then Chazz stuck his head through the bushes and saw us.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!!! THE CHAZZ FOUND HER!!!!" he shouted over his shoulder.

After he shouted, Jaden and the gang rushed through and surrounded me.

"Jordi! Oh I soooo glad you're alright!" Alexis said.

Then she noticed Jason and her eyes got all stormy.

"Jason, did you kidnap Jordi?" Alexis accused.

Jason looked shocked at the accusation when Hassleberry tackled him from behind.

"I GOT YOU NOW, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF TRASH!!!!!" he cried.

"OW! Hey, get off of me, you big idiot!" Jason shouted, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Ain't no way I'm letting you go." Hassleberry said.

"HASSLEBERRY! YOU LET HIM GO OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL HAVE A FEW BROKEN BONES TOMORROW!!!!" I screamed.

This shocked everyone especially Noel and Jaden as well as Hassleberry. Jason squirmed out of Hassleberry grip and walked over to my side.

"Jeez, they thought I was a bad guy or something?" Jason muttered under his breath, not realizing that he was for a while.

I looked at everyone in the eye and then spoke.

"You guys didn't get here in time to see it but Jason dueled against Theodore Callus and won. Theo had grabbed me and dragged me here trying to do something to me but was stopped by Jason. After the duel, I hugged him and he reverted back to normal. But the first time I tried to hug him he dissipated into darkness and I fell down anime style."

That statement brought a few snickers from the group. I myself smiled at the image in my head. Jason looked lost in thought when I looked at him.

"Jason? What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I guess I'm upset. I mean I disappeared without saying anything and…" He said shamefully.

"Hey, it's alright, soldier. You weren't yourself." Hassleberry replied.

Jason smiled at Hassleberry and then looked me in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something when his PDA went off. He opened it up and scanned whatever message he got. When he closed the PDA he looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Jason? What's up?" I asked.

"That was Sheppard. He wanted to know about my partner for the School Duel." He whispered.

"So? Wait, you don't mean…" I said.

Jason nodded slightly and then whispered something into my ear. I began to feel woozy and started to fall after he pulled away. Jason seemed to notice and put his arms underneath me. I lost consciousness before I hit Jason's arms.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's POV**

Jordi passed out when Jason whispered something to her about the School duel. Jason picked her up bridal style with gentleness and ease.

"That's bro for ya. He always knows what's going to happen before it happens." Noel said smirking.

"You're right about that, sissy." Jaden replied.

Jason looked at Jaden and smiled.

"Welcome back, squirt. I take it Noel told you huh?" Jason said.

"Yeah she did. And don't call me 'squirt'." Jaden replied.

"All right, runt." Jason said jokingly.

I had to laugh at that when Jaden pouted. I looked at him with a shining light in my eyes. Jason looked at Jaden and then to me. I diverted my attention to him and Jordi.

"Shouldn't you get her to the infirmary?" I asked pointing at Jordi.

"Yeah, yeah. I should shouldn't I?" he said absently.

He then started walking to the school, carrying Jordi in his arms. I didn't know why he had a faraway look in his eyes, but I could tell he was thinking.

GXGXGXGXGX

**~Nurse's Room~**

**Jason's POV **

After Jordi passed out, I took her limp body to the infirmary so that she was properly looked after. When Ms. Fontanie saw me and Jord's body, she assumed the worst. I explained to her that Theo had tried to harm her and she had passed out from the excitement. Ms. Fontanie nodded and put her in a hospital bed. I went outside and sat down on a bench. After waiting for a couple of hours she was up and asking where I was. I got up and walked inside and up to her bed.

"I'm right here with you, Jordi." I said calmly.

Jordi swiveled her head around to me and grabbed my arm.

"Please tell me you still aren't possessed by Nemesis." She asked fear in her eyes.

"Huh? Nemesis? Whom are you talking about?" I answered her.

She sighed happily but then looked confused.

"Wait, you don't remember, Jason?" she asked.

I sighed and thought a bit before I replied.

"No, but what is it that I should remember?"

Jordi looked thoughtful and then sighed.

"Never mind." She said.

Just then I heard voices in the hall coming to the nurse's office.

"Sounds like your friends are coming." I said with a smile.

"They're worried about me, so yeah." Jordi said returning the smile.

Two girls, one with black hair, the other with light red, burst into the room and rushed to Jordi's side.

"Jordi! Are you alright? We heard what happened with Theo." They both asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks to Jason." replied Jordi as she pointed at me.

"Well, I guess we should thank him too." The black haired girl said after she noticed me.

"Quite right, Mindy. I say we thank him the Obelisk blue girls' way." The light red haired replied with a mischievous smile.

"And that way is…?" I started to ask when the black haired girl put her lips on mine stifling the rest of the sentence.

Jordi looked bewildered as I was but then her eyes had a fire in them and I knew there was going to trouble.

"MINDY!!!!!! UNHAND MY GUY RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Jordi screamed.

Mindy, who I had guessed at this time was the one kissing me, took her lips off of me and spun around to face her, terror running through her.

"J-J-Jordi, I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't know that he was yours. I mean I just saw his face and…" Mindy's voice trailed off.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING HIM, JASMINE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP WITH A REARRAGNED FACE!!!!!" Jordi shouted at the light red haired girl.

Jasmine trembled at the sudden ferocity of Jordi.

"I-I-I wasn't going to. I was just going hug him that's all I swear." Jasmine said fearfully.

Jordi growled at the two as she stood up and threw her arms around my neck which made me blush. The others ran in looking bewildered at Jasmine and Mindy clutching each other in the corner.

"What's going on in here, troops?" Hassleberry asked.

I decided not to speak for everyone's sake and shrugged. I then looked at Jordi and mouthed '_your_ guy?'. Jordi's eyes got big and then she started to blush until she looked like an over ripe tomato.

"Jordi? Jason? Mind telling us what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't we save that story until we get back to the dorm room, Alexis, okay? That way Jord has had some time to cool off." I replied.

I then turned to Jaden and mention him over.

"Jay, can you and Alexis speak with me out in the hall individually?" I whispered.

He nodded and relayed the message to Alexis.

I turned to Jordi and said in my best nasal voice, "Hey missy. You are supposed to be resting not walking around."

This made her giggle as well as make the others laugh, save Mindy and Jasmine who were still terrified at Jordi's outburst. Jordi hopped back into the bed and laid back down. I then walked to the door while the others crowded around her. Jaden was already out there waiting for me.

"So why did you call me out here, Jas?" Jaden asked

I looked at him in the eye and then explained what Chancellor Sheppard told me.

Jaden whistled and then spoke, "So that's why Jordi passed out. She's your partner for the school duel."

"Yep. And I told her to use the deck that I designed for her before I disappeared from home." I said.

"Well good luck bro. You'll need it." Jaden said.

"Whoa, wait a second. Don't you have some girl problems right now?" I asked Jaden.

He looked shocked and then thoughtful for a couple of seconds then nodded slowly.

"Well, if this information helps you make a decision between the two, then I better say it. Alexis is very passionate about you, bro. She'll go crazy if another girl is kissing you." I said sternly.

He looked surprised but then covered it up as he went back into the room. Alexis must've spotted him because she walked out of the room, brushing Jay's blazer, which caused her to blush slightly. She stood looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. Ahem, my name is Jason Vincent Nexus, son of the legendary pro duelist Jonathan Nexus and user of chaos."

Alexis looked bewildered for a second or two and then asked me a question, "Are you trying to hit on me, Jason?"

I was taken aback by the question but shook it off.

"No, no. Nooooooo way. After what happened with Jordi, I wouldn't dream about it. Besides, why would I? You've got your eye on Jaden." I replied annoyed.

Those last words made Alexis stiffen and look at me with a look that said 'how did you know?' all over it.

I snickered at the reaction and said, "You don't hide your emotions very well, do you?"

She then sighed and nodded.

"It's true. I do have a crush on Jaden, but Blair is fighting for his attention as well. So what can I do?"

I shrugged at the question indicating that I didn't know.

"That's up to you. If you don't tell him soon though, Blair will get his heart. I will let you know something though. Losing you was what made him the Supreme King in the first place."

"How did…?" Alexis started to ask.

But I waved her off.

"You weren't the only one who got teleported to a different dimension." I explained with a dour look.

She then turned around and walked back into the nurse's office in a daze. I knew that the only way to get them both to tell each other of their feelings for each other was to host an event of some kind. I only prayed that they wouldn't hate me for it.

_Looks like Jason is back to normal. Or is he? Could this just be a scheme by Nemesis to destroy the group from within? And what event is Jason planning? Tune in next time to find out! Please review! _


	10. The Holiday Prom

_Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. And if you are offended, too bad. _

**Jason's POV**

I watched Alexis walk back into the room that held Jordi. When the door opened, I noticed that Jaden and the gang were crowded around her. I then saw Ms. Fontaine come back with some results from a few tests she had done. I didn't stay around for the results. I walked down the hall toward Chancellor Sheppard's office. I arrived fifteen minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sheppard said.

I walked in and Sheppard looked at me with confusion and shock on his face.

"Hello Chancellor. Do you have time to hear a request from a student?" I asked.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**10 minutes later**

After I walked out with my talk with Sheppard, I ran into Atticus who was shocked to see me.

"Atticus! Just the guy I wanted to see." I said as I began to tell him my plan.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

**Narrative POV**

Back at the infirmary, Ms. Fontanie set a chart down and reported on Jordi.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that Jordi can go back to the dorms without any help whatsoever. But I recommend that she take it easy for an hour or so." The nurse/P.E. teacher said.

"That's good. I hate lying around all day in a bed." Jordi grumbled.

She got up and walked over to Noel, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, what do you say we head back to Jaden's dorm so that we can eat?" Chazz suggested.

"I second that motion!" Jaden cried which made everyone laugh.

The group headed out of the school and walked along the path back to Slifer Red. Jaden stayed back in order to help Syrus with his deck. Alexis held back as well. She helped Sy with his deck until Jaden noticed Atticus running toward them.

"Hey, Lex." Jaden said.

"What is it, Jay?" Alexis asked, confusion clouding her face.

Jaden motioned behind her and she turned around.

"Atticus!" She cried happily.

Atticus had caught up to them and was breathing heavily but he shook it off and smiled at Alexis.

"Hey sis. Guess wwwwwhat?" He said in a singsong kind of voice.

Alexis face immediately turned from a smile to a frown.

"What did you do this time, bro? You didn't do another raid on the girls' dorm, did you?" Alexis asked with fear in her voice.

Atticus looked surprised for a moment but then started to laugh.

"Jeez sis, you've got one weird sense of humor. And just for that comment I won't tell you what I talked to Sheppard about." Atticus said, walking off.

"What was that all about?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, Sy. But with Atticus it can't be good." Jaden said.

Alexis started to say something but was cut off by the PA system.

"**ATTENTION****ALL STUDENTS. SEEING AS IT IS THE HOLIDAYS I HAVE A REQUEST FROM A STUDENT THAT WE HOLD A DANCE. PLEASE FIND A DATE AND PURCHASE A TICKET. THAT IS ALL." **

Syrus groaned.

"I think I know what Atticus talked to Sheppard about." Syrus said.

"Hey, what's with that dust cloud on the horizon?" Jaden asked as he looked toward the horizon.

A few minutes passed before they saw that it wasn't a dust cloud but rather the entire Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red dorm boys with Chazz in the lead. Alexis knew what they were coming for and looked around frantically for a hiding place. When she didn't, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She looked at Jaden and saw that it was her only chance.

_Sorry, Jaden._ She thought.

Then she locked arms with Jaden which made him look at her in bewilderment. Alexis ignored the looked as she took a deep breath.

"JADEN IS MY DATE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The reaction was immediate; the parade of boys skidded to a stop and stared in disbelief at the pair. The surprise was even greater on Jaden then it had been on the crowd of boys.

Alexis mouthed to him 'later. We'll talk later'.

Jaden nodded in acknowledgement.

"SLACKER! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LEXI AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Chazz roared when he saw the nod.

The other boys nodded in agreement and moved in with murder in their eyes.

"Stay away from him or you won't live to see the pro circuit!" Alexis said with venom in her voice.

The threat seemed to make the boys back off a bit, but they still shot Jaden dirty looks and mouthed 'We'll get you, Yuki'.

Alexis growled at them and it caused them to turn tail and run.

"Whew, Lex. Remind me never to get you mad." Syrus said slightly trembling.

Alexis turned Jaden who mouthed 'now?'.

She nodded and mouthed 'now'.

"Hey, Sy. Why don't you head back to the dorm and wait for us? And whatever you do, don't taunt Chazz!" Jaden warned.

Syrus nodded in silence and walked away.

She then turned to Jaden who was busy trying not to blush.

"Look, Jaden, if you don't want to go with me, that's fine. I only did that to stop the other boys." She said sad that he wasn't going with her.

Jaden looked a little crestfallen but then brighten up a bit.

"Actually, Lex I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me. But if you don't want to, then that's fine I guess." He said.

She looked surprised at first but then stammered out, "Y-y-you were going to ask me to the dance?"

_Oh my god! Why did I just ask that?!?!?! I need to say yes before Blair asks him!_ Alexis thought to herself.

"Yeah, I was going to, but if you don't want to, then I guess I'll ask Blair." Jaden said turning to head back to the dorm.

"I DO! I mean…I do want to go to the dance with you." Alexis blurted out, a blush coming to her face.

"You sure? But I thought…" he started to say as he turned back to face the blue queen, but Alexis cut him off by making a puppy dog face.

"I guess I better head to the academy mall to buy a suit then." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Alexis brighten and kissed him on the cheek, only to turn around and try to babble out an apology. But Jaden shushed her by kissing her on the cheek and saying that he liked it, then started walking to toward the mall. Alexis stood there for a minute or two with her hand held up to her cheek and then she too began walking, not in the direction of the mall, but rather to the girls' dorm.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Jaden's POV**

I was on my way to the mall exit after I had bought the suit from a mall shop when I heard I chirp behind me. I turned and noticed a furry puffball with wings, claws and green eyes.

"Oh, hey, Winged Kuriboh. You worried about something, buddy?" I asked.

He pointed his hooked claws toward the exit and I turned my head to follow his direction. I then wished I hadn't because I saw the crowd of boys who tried to ask Alexis to the dance blocking it. I looked around trying to find another exit route but couldn't find any and the crowd of boys was closing in. A little circle had formed and I was in the middle of it, surrounded on all sides. Kuriboh let out a small whimper and I looked from face to face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jaden Yuki. How did a Slifer Scumbag like you get the Queen of Obelisk Blue for a date?" A kid with icy blue eyes asked me.

I didn't answer right away because I was afraid the answer I had would only provoke them.

"Well? Answer me, Slacker!!!" the kid with blue eyes sneered.

"Maybe she's taking me to the dance because I can be a gentleman while you guys are just stuck-up snobs." I answered without any fear.

The kid seemed surprised by the remark but then his eyes clouded over with anger and he raised his fists, but before he could've landed the blows, he and the rest of the group were thrown all over the place.

"Stay away from my little brother creeps or I'll make sure you wake up wailing with souls of the netherworld." A cold voice said behind me.

I spun around to face Jason, my brother.

"Hey bro. Thanks for getting me out of that situation. Man, I can't believe how many guys are sore at me for getting Alexis for a date." I said.

Jason looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm afraid it isn't over yet, Jade. You best get back to the dorm before the sleeping beauties awaken." He suggested.

I nodded and moved for the exit quickly, but stopped when I saw the stampede of girls heading for the mall.

_Now what could they want? _I wondered.

I heard Jason take in a sharp breath of air.

"Oh, slag. Jaden, get back in quickly." I heard him mutter.

I closed the door and followed Jason while he muttered something in an alien tongue. Suddenly the ground before him exploded and a giant looking scorpion met him.

"Scorponox, et hem un qui oi Barricade oty." He said to the robotic insect.

The beast nodded and sidestepped to the left.

"What did you say to him, Jas?" I asked.

He jumped in the hole created by the machine and he turned to me, his red eye glowing, providing an explanation as he helped me down into the tunnel.

"I told him to 'please guard us until Barricade is visible in the doors'." He said.

After that he turned to the tunnel and began walking. I followed, taking extreme care not to get the suit dirty.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside Academy Mall**

We poked our heads out of the entrance of the tunnel, which was made by Scorponox, to look around. I noticed a police car speeding toward us until it stopped three inches away from us. Jason jumped out of the hole and opened the door of the drivers' side. I did the same except I opened the door to the back. By then the girls had turned around and they started to run toward us squealing and shouting "There he is, girls!"

"Barricade, og jh tu ki!" Jason shouted.

I felt the car peel out with a SCREECH of its tires. Within minutes I was back at my dorm, I got out and headed to my room while I watched Jason, who was still in the car, drive away into the forest.

I opened my room only to see that all the lights were off. I got a little scared, but I moved in cautiously. Suddenly the lights snapped on and a figure tackled me to the ground.

_Oh no! Now what? _I thought panic gripping me.

I smelled a sweet yet sickly odor from the carpet. I knew what it was, chloroform, and I began to get sleepy. I drifted off into a heavy slumber but not before I heard something click around my wrists.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's POV**

I had walked back to the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, still holding the cheek that Jaden had kissed, until I walked into my room. Atticus was sitting on my bed reading what looked like a book of some kind, but it had a heart shape on the cover of it.

_Oh my god! Atticus, you little sneak, reading my diary without my permission! _I thought.

"ATTICUS!" I shouted so loud that it made him jump fifteen feet into mid-air.

After Atticus came crashing down, I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"How much?" I demanded.

He looked at my in a strange way, but his eyes lit up with understanding and he grinned in a funny way.

"I only read about five chapters. But they all have something in common. They're all about Jaden, which means you are hopelessly in love with him." he said with that goofy grin still on his face.

I put away my diary and turned around, lifting my arms. Atticus must've taken this as me going to pay him back for reading my diary because he lifted his hands to protect his face. I started to laugh at my bro's pitiful defense and put my arms around him in a bear hug. It must've been surprised him, me hugging him, because he looked astonished. After I let go and said thank you for setting up the dance, he put his thinking cap on.

"Hmmm… you hugging me and thanking me for the dance idea. You, the only girl who hates dances. So that can only mean… that… you're going with JADEN YUKI!!!!!" he shouted eyes gleaming.

I nodded.

"Oh, this is just great, brilliant! Now I've got to get you to confess your love to him and I can win the bet with Jason." He cried.

"Bet? What bet?" I asked, curiosity setting in.

Atticus smiled in a mischievous way.

"I made a bet with Jason to see who could confess their love first. I betted on you and Jason betted on J-man. If I win, which I will, Jason has to date someone else other than Jordi. If I lose, which I won't, I have to give up flirting with girls for a whole month and wear a dress for two weeks."

I stared at him and shook my head.

"Atty, you are incredible. What makes you think I'll confess first?" I asked.

"Simple. I'm banking on Jaden's density. He's so dense he probably doesn't even realize that he's in love with you." Atticus said with a hint of smugness.

That last remark earned him a fist in the stomach from me.

"Don't insult Jaden when I'm around, bro or you won't live to see another dance." I said menacingly.

Atticus looked at me with fear in his eyes but then slapped his forehead.

"Oh, crud! I forgot your dress back at the Slifer Red dorm." He said apologetically.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Don't worry, Atticus. I was going there to see Jordi and Noel anyway so that they could help me with my hair."

Atticus beamed and said "It should be in Jaden's room. I hid it there so you could _talk_ to him some more."

I shook my head, amazed at the stunts Atticus could pull off in a few hours. I turned around and walked out the door, heading toward the Slifer red dorm.

After I left the blue dorm and headed down the path to where Jaden resided, a police car roared out of the forest and squealed to stop just inches from me. I looked at the car in wonder and confusion until Jason hopped out of the drivers' side and mentioned for me to get in. I looked at him in confusion until he pointed behind me. I spun around and saw the crowd of boys from before, running with various gifts in front of them. I jumped in just as a crowd of girls came from the opposite end, shrieking "Jason!". I jumped in the back of the car and sat down.

"Barricade, ty fe gh ja nok!" Jason shouted as soon as he got in.

The car gunned its engine and headed into the forest causing a path of carnage behind it.

"Primus, what did I do to set the female's hearts on fire whenever they see me?" Jason muttered as he slumped against the seat.

After saying that, he sat up and turned around.

"I guess Atticus told you about the bet, huh?"

I nodded and stared out the window before I spoke.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He nodded as if he was expecting me to ask.

"What the heck did you yell to the car?" I inquired.

He smiled a sheepish smile.

"I told the 'car' to drive like the devil was on our backs. Barricade rarely has any sense of humor, but he made it a suggestion before we picked you up." he said with a chuckle.

I stared at him dumbfounded, but laughed anyway. We arrived at Slifer Red and I headed to Jaden's room while Jason went to look for Jordi. I stopped outside his room and knocked on the door. I didn't hear Jaden get up to answer the door but I did hear something creaking like he was moving in a chair. I knocked again but again there wasn't an answer except for the creaking. I took the doorknob in my hand and twisted it, surprised to see it unlocked.

_Jaden always locks the door if he is sleeping._ I thought to myself.

I opened it all the way and what I saw shocked me. Jaden was tied to a chair with his arms handcuffed behind him and he was struggling to get untied, but that wasn't what shocked me. What really shocked me was Blair was sitting on my Jaden's lap, playing with his hair and cuddling against his chest. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see me but Jaden saw me out of the corners of his eyes and mouthed 'help me'.

I moved close to Blair cupping my hands over my mouth.

"BLAIR! GET OFF OF MY DATE!!!!" I screamed in her ear.

The reaction was immediate. Blair jumped up like Pharaoh and grabbed onto the rafters, holding on for dear life. She shot me a look that could've killed me, if looks could kill. She let go of the board and landed on her feet.

"YOUR date? Sorry, Alexis, but Jaden is MY date for the dance." She said angrily.

After she said that, she threw her arms around Jaden's neck and kissed him on the cheek. I lost it and fired a fist at her. Blair looked at me stunned, as was Jaden. A hole, as big as my fist, was indented into the wall very close to Jaden's head. I turned to Blair and raised my fist looking like I was going punch again, but she let out a small 'eep!' and dashed from the room. I turned to Jaden and set about untying him from the chair.

"Jeez, Lex. Sy was right! Remind me to never get you mad." He said.

I finally got Jaden untied from the chair, but there was the issue of the handcuffs. I searched around the room for the key, but couldn't find it. Jason then appeared in the doorway, holding it.

"Blair said for me to give this to you. What happened? She nearly bowled over the crowd of boys and girls chasing us!" he said, concern entering his voice.

I took the key from him and unlocked the handcuffs from Jaden. Jaden rubbed his wrists and then he explained.

"I got back from the mall after I bought the suit and escaped from the boys who tried asking you to the dance with the help of bro here. After we got away, I was dropped off here so that I could get ready for the dance. But the minute I opened the door, I noticed that the lights were off, which was weird because I left them on when I left for class. I stepped into the room and I got tackled from behind. I face planted the floor and smelled chloroform, which was in the carpet, then I started to drift off but not before I heard the handcuffs click into place. I woke up about 30 minutes later with Blair tying my legs together. I then looked up and noticed something hanging from the rafters."

Jaden paused in his story so that me and Jason could take a look. I turned my gaze upward and what I saw filled my head with some thoughts and fantasies I had since I first met Jaden. Hanging from the rafters was a plant I knew all too well that was used during this time of year; the plant was mistletoe and it had been placed right where Jaden was tied up. Jaden then continued with his story.

"After Blair tied my legs together, she started to walk around like she was looking for something. When I was fully awake, I let out a soft moan which had alerted Blair that I was up. She pranced over to me and sat in my lap, which I didn't like at all, and she started to play with my hair. Then she leaned in close to me and whispered something in my ear. I struggled for a bit. And then you walked in, Alexis, and boy let me tell you ought to be nicknamed 'Hurricane Alexis'."

Jaden finished his story just in time for Jordi to walk in.

"Jason? Oh, here you are. I was wondering where you were." Jordi said.

Jason turned to face her, his chocolate-colored eye shining, and his red eye glowing.

"I came by to ask you if you wanted to be my date to the dance." Jordi said, a blush coming to her face.

Jason seemed to ponder the question. After a few moments, he made his decision.

"Jord, after all that happened today I'm glad you asked." Jason replied smiling.

She then looked over at me and Jaden with a smile.

"Jason, are they going to the dance as well?" Jordi asked.

"Yeah, they are and it's a good thing I bought extra tickets or else they wouldn't be going tonight. Oh Jord, Alexis needs to see you and Noel ASAP." Jason replied, winking.

Jordi nodded returning the wink.

"What you need, Lex?" She asked me.

I whispered into Jordi's ear about my hair. She smiled and nodded. She turned around to Jason and Jaden. She made a shooing gesture with her hands.

"Okay, you guys. You've got to go out of the room for a bit." Jordi said.

Jaden looked confused, but Jason knew what she was talking about and grabbed Jaden, who grabbed a plastic bag, by the shoulder and escorted him out the door, closing it behind him. She then picked up her PDA and called Noel, who came rushing in with Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey, Alexis. I take it you have a date tonight?" she asked.

I smiled with a hint of mischief in it.

"Yes, but I'm not telling who it is. At least not until I hear who's taking you, Mindy, and Jasmine." I replied.

"Well, since you asked, Ryan is taking me to the dance though I won't like it." Noel said with a pout.

Mindy took the opportunity to say who was taking her.

"It's Chazzy who's taking me to the dance." She said, hearts replacing her eyes.

Jasmine shook her head at the way Mindy was acting.

"I thought for sure Chazz would have asked you though, Lex." Jasmine pointed out.

"He tried to along with every other boy on campus save Jason and Syrus." I said with a grimace.

"Ouch. How did you get out of that one?" Jordi asked as she flipped through a book of hairstyles.

"Well, let's just say my date was nearby and they nearly murdered him." I said hiding my smile.

"Really? Who is it? Is he cute? Does he go to this school? Do we know him?" The girls asked in unison.

"Um… yes, yes, and I hope you guys know him for your sake." I replied.

"Is it Pierre?" Mindy asked referring to a childhood friend.

I shook my head, trying hard not to laugh at the sight of me and Pierre.

"Is it Alen Guyner?" Jasmine asked.

"Who?" I answered, confusion taking over.

"A new Obelisk Blue boy." Mindy replied.

Again, I shook my head.

"Is it Harrington?" Jasmine asked.

"EW! He still goes here?" I asked with a grossed out expression.

"Right. Sorry about that." Jasmine said apologetically.

Noel's eyes lit up as she scanned the room.

"Hey, isn't this Jaden's room?" She asked.

Jasmine and Mindy looked shocked for a second and then the truth dawned on Jasmine.

"Oh my gosh. Its Jaden, isn't it? He's your date for tonight." Jasmine said wide-eyed.

"Wow. My little bro going with the queen of the Obelisks' dorms." Noel said starry-eyed.

"Who's taking you, Jasmine?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Aster is taking me. You know, Alexis, I had a feeling that you were falling for Jaden ever since that night that you dueled him." she said with happiness in her voice.

I smiled at the way Jasmine was acting.

"Are we going to swap tales of our dates or are we going to do something about my hair?" I asked in a hearty tone.

All of us giggled as we prepared for the dance.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

**Narrative POV**

As the girls were getting ready, Jason and Jaden were also getting ready for the dance. Jaden tried on the tux he bought and it fitted him just fine. Jason was muttering about something as he put on a golden tux that was with him for a weird reason.

"Whoa. Jordi better get ready to defend you from the rest of the girls." Jaden said jokingly.

Jason smiled at that and shook his head.

"After what happened in the nurses' office I don't think the any of the girls are even going to come near me with a hundred mile stick." Jason replied.

"Hey, what _did _happen in there? Jordi didn't even tell us." Jaden asked, annoyed.

"Well, where the slag do I begin?" Jason said thoughtfully.

He explained to Jaden about Jasmine and Mindy coming into the nurses' office to see Jordi and how they wanted to thank him the Obelisk Blue girls' way.

"And just what is that way?" Jaden asked Jason.

"I'm getting there. Keep your tux on." Jason replied while playfully punching him in the arm.

He picked off where he left off and he told his little bro that Mindy had put her lips to his and Jordi freaked out so badly that he thought she was going to murder Jasmine and Mindy then and there.

"Luckily, me and Jordi already had our first kiss before I ran away. I got a video of it that you can watch later. Right now we got to get your hair under control." Jason said sternly.

He took out some hair gel and put a minute spot on Jaden's hair and slathered it around so that it was slicked back. Jason then picked up a bouquet of roses and handed it to Jaden.

"For Alexis. Roses are her favorite." Jason said with an all-knowing smile.

"How did you…?" Jaden started to ask.

But Jason waved him off before Jaden could get the question out.

"Alexis needs better security of her thoughts." He said with a smile.

The clock then struck eight o' clock and both boys took off for the gym at a speed that put Einstein's theory of relativity out of commission.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's POV**

I walked into the gym flanked on both sides. Jasmine and Mindy were on my left, Jordi and Noel on my right. When we entered, all the boys stopped talking to each other and stared at us. Mindy and Jasmine were wearing shoulder-less staple dresses, but they were different colors; Mindy's was yellow and Jasmine's was pink. Jordi was wearing a red shoulder dress with blue lipstick on her lips. Noel was wearing a lime green dress with pink lipstick. I was wearing the midnight blue dress, the one Atticus gave me, with dark purple lipstick and my hair was done in an oriental style.

I walked with my small gang toward the center of the gym where Jasmine, Mindy's and Noel's dates were waiting. Aster was wearing the same suit he always wore, but Ryan and Chazz were wearing different tuxedos. Chazz was wearing a midnight black tux and his hair had been combed back. Ryan, a boy with some was wearing a semi-gray suit along with a black bowtie. Aster, Chazz, and Ryan took the girls by the arms and Aster mentioned me to stay here. He also made the same gesture to Jordi, telling us both that our dates would arrive shortly. After they had walked away, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jaden.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ I thought to myself.

If I thought Jaden was cute before he was now a hundred times as hot. He was wearing a black tux with gold cuffs on his sleeves, his wild and untamed hair was slicked back and, well, was tame. He also had a white cloak that was attached to his tux by a sliver chain. He handed me a bouquet of roses, which were my favorite flower. I took them with shaking hands and smiled while I felt my face heat up.

"H-h-hi Jaden. Wow, you look… wow." I managed to say to him.

He smiled that winning smile of his at me which nearly made me pass out.

"Hi Alexis. You took the words right of my mouth, you know. You look extravagate." He said.

I couldn't help but blush even harder at his comment. I set the roses down on an empty seat. He put his arm out, which I accepted and we walked out to the dance floor. We danced to the music the band was playing. I noticed Jason as he was talking to Jordi and she looked like she was going to faint. I couldn't blame her; Jason was wearing a gold tuxedo along with a sliver cloak which was held by a copper chain. They exchanged a few words and then came out to the dance floor.

We all danced till it was 10:30 at night. Me and Jaden, along with Jordi and Jason were the only ones on the dance floor at that time. Dancing with Jaden was magic in and of itself.

After 30 more minutes of dancing I heard Jaden whisper in my ear.

"Lex? Do you mind if I talk to you after this number?" He whispered.

Before I could reply, he twirled me and brought me in close to his face. I couldn't find my voice as I stared into his eyes, so I merely nodded.

"Do you mind if we talk at the cliff near my dorm?" He asked.

Again, I nodded being so near to his face. So when the music ended, Jaden and I headed out the gym doors and into the night air. It was a little cold out and Jaden seemed to notice because he took his jacket off and he draped it over me. When we had reached the cliff, we sat down on a blanket that had been put there earlier by someone. We both were speechless for a few minutes.

I got up the nerve to ask the question that was on my mind.

"So, Jaden, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

He looked at me with those eyes of his and shifted so that he was closer to me.

"Well, it kind of difficult to talk about so I guess I need to show you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you need to show me then?" I asked.

He moved so that he was closer to me and leaned toward me until our lips were nearly touching.

"This is what I needed to show you." Jaden whispered to me.

Our lips met and I realized that I was kissing Jaden Yuki, the boy who saved me and the others countless times and the love of my life. We broke the kiss in desperate need of air and I looked up to the branches of Jaden's resting tree. There on one of the branches was a mistletoe swaying in the breeze. I smiled and looked at Jaden who had a blush that put his blazer to shame. I edged closer, turned his head so that his face was in my direction, and put my lips on his gently. This night was truly the most memorable to me. And the next day would be the funniest day as I pictured Atticus in a girl's dress.

_Finally, I got this done! I hope you all like the story and I will update again after the New Year. Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! _


End file.
